No Bonnie
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Starts Pre-FF1- Dom and Letty Through a series of memories and milestones...
1. No Bonnie

_**No Bonnie**_

**Summary: So this is what I think is a One Shot, Pre FF1- Dom and Letty have date night and she finds out what he is planning.**

**Rated M**

**AN: Surprise: This Fic is dedicated to Shawnied777... her amazing reviews make me smile and motivate me to write! Thank you for being awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Man Dom, me, Vince and Jesse are going over to Edwin's. He's having a party, and he invited the twins. You know what that means: Me and Vince are gonna be tag-teaming tonight!" Leon grinned, practically jumping up and down at the thought.<p>

Dom sat at the kitchen table with a nostalgic grin on his face, eyeing his friend with a knowing gleam.

"Yea, it's been a while since I had twins. And when I did, I wasn't sharing." He chuckled to himself, taking a deep breath.

"So, you're not coming with us?" Leon probed, waiting for his comrade to reply.

"Nah, not tonight. It's Letty's night." He smiled genuinely, waiting for his other half to finish getting ready.

"That's right, man. I forgot. I don't know how you do it, Dom. One woman, all the time? Even if it is Letty, I don't see how you do it."

Dom snorted, eyeing the boy? Man? He wasn't sure.

"Believe me, there's no comparison. One of Letty is like having two women, 24/7. Not to mention, we've been together so long, she knows me in and out. She's knows what I like and invents shit in between. I'm not envious of you."

Leon looked at him incredulously at hearing the last part of the statement.

"Okay, the only part I envy is being able to trade freaky stories with the guys. There ain't no way I'm telling you all the erotic shit we do. Just no that out of all the women I've been with, she surpasses every arena."

Leon's eyes bulged as he comprehended what Dom was saying. He'd had the luxury of bedding some of his sloppy seconds and they had been rather skilled in many things.

"You guys are truly made for each other." Leon grimaced, shaking his head at the thought of a woman he saw as his sister engaged in anything erotic with someone he considered a brother.

"All the way down to her toenails." He agreed, laughing as Leon stood and went in search for the other guys.

Dom sat a few more moments before standing and going to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Let, you almost ready?" He yelled up, waiving to the guys as they exited out of the front door.

"You done telling Leon how much I satisfy you?" She yelled back, causing him to groan before taking the steps two at a time towards their bedroom.

Walking in, he took note of her short skirt and tank top, his head nodding in immediate appreciation.

"You're not mad about that, are you?" he ventured, watching as she grabbed for a pair of heels and bypassed her boots.

"Mad? Because you hinted to guys I have to see every day that I'm a freak in the bedroom? Why would I be mad?" She feigned.

"I don't know. While I don't want them looking at you the way I do, it makes me proud to have something they'll never have." He admitted.

"Fair enough. Next time, try to be a little more discrete about it. The last thing I want is Leon looking at me like I have no clothes on." She shivered in disgust, standing and turning to reach for her wallet.

"If you ever catch Leon looking at you like you have no clothes on, I'll rip his fucking eyes out. That goes for everyone in this house." He fumed, suddenly realizing that perhaps he had said too much.

"Simmer down, Papa. Now kiss me and take my hand and let's get to this date." She instructed, waiting for him to do just as she said, in that order.

When he bent down, pressing his lips to hers, she expected it to be a quick pecking kiss, but instead, Dom pushed his tongue into her mouth.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her against his side, before pulling back and gazing into her eyes.

"I agree with Leon." He stated, continuing when she looked at him confused, "We are made for each other."

She smiled brightly at him, and allowed him to escort her from their bedroom, down the stairs and out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mia?" she asked, reaching for the volume on his radio and turning it down.<p>

"Study group." Dom answered quickly, causing Letty to smirk. If it was 'study group' that really meant Sam from her chemistry class.

"Cool. Where are we going, baby?" she inquired, her hand going to the back of his head, caressing the skin.

"Dinner." He replied with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Then?" She probed, her other hand going to his abs, scraping along the ridges as she scooted closer to him, planting a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I dunno." He admitted, smiling when he could see her lips curve up out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't know? Interesting." She admitted, sitting back in her seat and watching the scenery as they drove by.

"Any time with you is interesting, Letty."

" You mean any time with the 'twins' is interesting?" she teased.

He eyed her chest, and looked back to her eyes.

"Them too." He laughed.

"What do you think about the game last week?" she asked.

"I think that kid Kobe is the next MJ. If he and Shaq can build what Mike and Scotty did, LA is gonna be invincible like they were when Magic was still in the game." he assessed.

"I agree, that guy is like a damn gift to the West Coast. But nobody will ever be MJ. Nobody. As a matter of fact, after MJ retired and came back, he wasn't even MJ."

"True."

* * *

><p>"So dinner was a surprise." Letty smiled, rubbing her stomach as they sat in in Dom's car, leaving the restaurant.<p>

"Yea I figured we should at least attempt grown-up dates. The bar and the arcade were starting to name things after us."

"Well, if I'd known you were taking me somewhere fancy I would have put pants on."

"I prefer that you don't."

"I'm sure. So now that I'm confident were not going to the arcade, and the movies is the other direction, where the hell we going?"

"Just relax. We'll be there soon."

"Relax, he says." she mocked, rolling her eyes and siting back. "Last time I heard you say that, you were popping my cherry."

"Got that right." He grumbled with a smirk, focusing his mind back on the road ahead. "That was an incredible night."

"For who?" she asked, her voice accusatory.

"Please, you'd been on me for months. Probably years. You admitted yourself that you wanted me to be your first." He reminded.

"Was I a woman who knew what she wanted? Absolutely. But don't act like I was begging you to split me in two that night." She replied.

"But you appreciate the fact that I can split you in two these days, Let. Be glad your man is working with something." He smirked, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Yea, ok." He looked at her slightly offended.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means, maybe you aren't as amazing as you think you are."

When the words spilled from her mouth, he jerked the car to the side of the road, dust kicking up everywhere.

"What the fuck, Dom?" she laughed, his face completely serious.

"Get outta the fucking car, Let."

"What? I think you lost your mind back there on the road. We should maybe go find it." She advised, her eyebrow arching in indignation.

With a growl, he got out of the car, walking over to her door, yanking it open, before pulling her out.

She scowled at him, before jabbing him solidly in the arm before he used her roughness to grab her, spinning her before slamming her chest first onto the hood.

He placed his hand firmly on her back, preventing her from moving as she heard the belt on his pants come undone.

"Dom?" she ventured, swallowing thickly at the change in his demeanor before feeling his hands push her skirt up and around her hips.

She realized her bare ass was hanging out in the open and reached her hands back trying to cover the globes, hissing as he smacked them away.

Before she could protest, he had her turned over, and spread open on the hood of his car.

"You hurt my feelings, Let." He began in a monotone voice, his eyes full of passionate debauchery.

"Big baby." She smirked as his hands traveled down her stomach and to her thighs, pushing her further open.

He pulled her to the edge of the hood, her butt hanging off as he situated her against him, her middle against his middle as he grabbed himself, stroking himself up and down.

"You saying I don't satisfy you?" he accused, looking into her face. Her mouth fell open, suddenly dry as she watched him let his penis go, it slapping against the lower part of her stomach as he waited for her reply.

"Did I say that?" she questioned, waiting until his eyebrows shot to his non-existent hairline.

"You're words were' maybe I'm not as amazing as I think I am'. You saying I don't put it down? I don't make _this_ purr?" He asked, his hands rubbing her through her underwear.

She groaned at his choice in words, erotic talk instantly drenching her core, and due to her current position, she couldn't squeeze her legs shut.

"I don't remember." She feigned.

"Don't remember saying that, or don't remember if I make you come so hard you're horse afterwards?" he asked, prompting her to clarify.

"Both." She groaned, hell bent on denying him satisfaction of the male ego.

In all honesty, she was aware they both knew how enamored she was with his manly parts. True he'd been her one and only, but it was a known fact that she'd never had the desire or thought to stray or try anything different.

As a matter of fact, she knew she'd nabbed the best penis this side of the Mississippi. She refused, however, to allow him the satisfaction of getting her to say it in those words.

"You're being stubborn, baby."

"And?" she half grinned, half moaned as he inserted one finger inside of her.

She was happy they were on a darkened road, where there were no cars or traffic.

"And you'll be sorry." He finished, pulling his finger out, and replacing it with his girth.

She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out as he moved in and out of her, her body quickly soaring to heights of pleasure. Before she was able to take full advantage of the pleasure he'd built, he withdrew from her completely, shoving himself back into his pants.

Her nerve endings went into overload as he left her on the brink, her emotions almost causing her to throw a fit.

"Wha? What are you doing?" she whined, sitting up on the hood.

"Leaving you unsatisfied. I want to make sure you know the difference." He advised, pulling the car door open and sliding back into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

She felt the rumble of the engine underneath her and groaned as she lay back on the hood, her fingers going to her center.

Dom sat watching her through the windshield and immediately grabbed his member through his jeans, squeezing, trying to stave off the desire to screw his resolve, take her and put them both out of their misery.

He refrained.

Instead, he sighed, before letting himself go, smiling wickedly as he smashed the horn, erupting into laughter when she bolted from pleasuring herself, her eyes wide and surprised as her chest heaved.

"Get your ass in the car." He smiled gleefully as she scowled, giving him the finger, before pushing her skirt down and opening the passenger door and sliding into her own seat.

"Take me home, asshole." She demanded.

"Nope. Dates not over."  
>"Dominic!"<p>

"Leticia!"

"Don't patronize me. You're going to pay for this. Bet your ass on that." She warned.

"Yea, ok." He mocked, slamming his foot on the gas and navigating them towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Dom stopped the car at the top of a cliff in the Hollywood Hills overlooking the city.<p>

He grabbed a blanket out of the backseat and opened the door.

Laying it on the ground, he sat, waiting for Letty to join him with a scowl before pulling her into his lap.

"You still mad?" He asked. She didn't answer, just grunted, and he chuckled low in his throat.

"You have to watch what you say Let. I'm not afraid to admit there's nobody on this planet that can do me like you. I wouldn't even want to look if there were. I planned to have this romantic talk with you while we looked out over our world. You gonna have an attitude the whole time or what?"

Sighing she unfolded her arms from her chest and allowed him to link their fingers together.

"That's better." He murmured, kissing her hair softly. "So, what do you want the next few years to look like?"

She paused at the question, happy that he obviously saw them together in a few years, but nervous at the conversation.

"Uh, I don't know. We don't really talk about the future, Dom."

"Right. That's what I was thinking. That's why I thought maybe we should. I don't know what you want or expect from me, Let. You don't know what I want from you."

"Hmm." She agreed, looking out at the twinkling lights of the city.

"I want to be happy. Safe. Loved." She named off, his head bending to her shoulder as he listened carefully.

"I want to feel needed, always. Maybe a trip or two." She smiled.

"You're not giving me anything hard to work with." He growled playfully, her face lighting into a smile.

"I want you to always be with me. No matter what."

And there it was. The hard one.

Letty felt him tighten his hold on her, and it made her tense. She could tell in his body language it wasn't a hold promising her what she demanded. It was a tightening of his hold because he wasn't sure he could uphold that through _any_ circumstance.

"What's going on? Why do I feel you pulling away from me even though you're arms are almost crushing me?" she asked.

"I can do all the things you mentioned. Even more than that. But I can't promise you something out of our control won't separate us Letty. I'd never make a promise to you I can't keep."

She turned to face him, her face confused.

"What are you planning? What the hell is going on?" She asked, encouraging him to level with her.

"We need cash. Fast. We're doing ok. Breaking even now, but with Mia starting med school in a few months, and the upkeep of the cars we own, we need money. Not to mention, the cushion that I had saved pretty much went towards paying the rest of my legal fees and fines from the charges. I need to make sure financially, we're set."

"So what's your big plan? How do you plan to fix this?"

"Well, I figure I can get the guys and we can lift merchandise from some trucks. Only thing is, we need to do this while they're moving."

"Are you crazy? Dom! You guys can get hurt. Dead. What if they catch you? You won't survive another stent in prison. I know! I was there!" she warned, shoving him slightly and standing to her feet.

"I know all this, Letty. But my mind is made up. I'm doing it. We need this. I need to do this."

"Fine! If you're doing it, I'm in on this too." She replied back forcefully, causing him to stand to his own feet.

"That's not funny, or negotiable." He fumed.

"Fuck you! So what? My life is worth more than Leon's? Vince's? Jesse's? Your's?"

"I'm gonna sound like an asshole, but yes. It would rip me up if something happened to anyone in my team, but if something happened to you, prison would seem like fucking Disneyland. I can't live without you." He yelled, stepping into her space.

"Well I can't live without you either." She countered, her voice lower, and definitely scarier.

"Fuck! Can you for once let me make a decision that you don't challenge?" he groaned, his hands washing over his face, before eyeing her.

"Can you make a decision that isn't stupid? And further more we both know you make these dumb decisions and run them by me because you need someone to challenge your logic. You trust that I'm going to give it you straight and not nod my head like the morons at home do."

"You're right. It still doesn't change the fact that this is one thing that you can't do with me."

"The hell it does. Since my life is more important to you than your own, consider me your incentive to take every precaution and make sure everyone, including yourself stays alive. If you wanna be Clyde, I'm playing Bonnie." She hissed, her eyes cutting into him.

"So what? You're going to martyr yourself because I won't give you your way? Got-dammit, Letty." He roared, irritated that this was turning into a heated fight.

"No I'm not martyring myself. Not unless you're planning on letting something happen to me." She countered.

"I can't control everything. You're not going, that's final. No Bonnie!"

"Then neither are you, and you can bet me on that."

"Fucking date is over! We're going home." He gruffed, turning and walking towards the car, before stopping and whirling on her.

"Why can't our shit be beautiful, like this?" he gestured to the scene before them. "Why can't you just let me say what's going to be and leave it?"

"Because, I'm not your 'yes man' and your decision's affect me, Dom. So if you do this, and something happens to you, where does that leave me? Mia?"

"It leaves you safe. It leaves you out of harm's way."

"And miserable and sad. You want me to cry, Dominic? You want me to go back to the way I was when you were locked up?"

And just like that, she'd pulled the trump card.

Fuck!

He knew what him being locked up had done to her. If it weren't bad enough that he was on the inside, tortured every day because he was caged like an animal, the abyss that Letty had fallen into while taking care of family had haunted him.

He knew from Mia that she functioned; she was at the shop with Vince, helping Mia with the books, taking over Dom's job of sending out the bills, but past that, she was deflated, depressed in a way that was all Letty.

He'd promised her that he would never make her go through that pain again. He promised that he'd never make her watch him go through that pain.

Promises

This one he'd already made. He knew if it were between life and prison, he'd choose death.

He also knew she was right, if she were there, chances are that he'd make sure he didn't do anything stupid enough to kill him or her.

Sighing, he reached out and pulled her to him roughly.

He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her hard before pulling back and guiding her head to his chest.

"Let's go home, Let." He wilted, pulling her towards the car.

Once seated in the car, he brought the engine to life before navigating them back towards town.

"I know we just had a fight, but does this mean you're not going to finish what you started earlier?" She ventured.

He couldn't help the smirk, knowing that for now, all games were aside.

"No we'll finish it. Or, I'll finish you." He promised. She nodded, and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"We don't say this as often as we should, but I love you, Dominic. No matter what. I love just you. I don't care if we have nothing. I just need you. You have to know that." She poured out.

He brought the back of her hand to his lips as his eyes remained on the road, kissing her knuckles as he navigated them back towards the city.

"I know, Let. Doesn't stop me from wanting the best of _my_ world that I can offer you. You and Mia deserve nothing but the best. Always know you're my motivation. No matter how crazy my ideas get."

* * *

><p>That night when they made love, Dom was gentle with her, and achingly slow. Letty was so wound up that she thought she'd explode. He made sure his mouth was everywhere, whispering promises and devotion into her skin as she writhed beneath him.<p>

When it was over and he had her wrapped tightly in his arms, sprawled on top of him, she made a confession.

"There is a definite difference in satisfaction, baby." She purred, placing a wet kiss to his chest.

"Umm, hmm. Thought you'd agree." he smiled, with his eyes closed.

"So what we just did, what was that? It was pretty intense." she ventured, his hands rubbing her back.

"Yea. It was. It was beyond nice. I guess I'm feeling particularly emotional tonight." He admitted. "You can go, Letty. But the minute I say you're out, you're out."

"Okay."

They lay there a while longer, basking in the aftermath of their time together and Dom was almost asleep when she sat up atop him, her hands going to his chest, caressing the flesh.

"Dom?"

"Yea?"

"Sit back against the headboard." She encouraged, watching as he cracked an eye open and looked at her.

"You're like a fucking cat in heat, Leticia." he smirked, doing as he was told and situating himself back against the pillows.

He watched with half hooded eyes as she kissed his stomach before sliding down to his erect penis, wrapping her lips around him.

Dom watched as she moved over him, his eyes squeezing shut when she hummed around him, before pulling him to the back of her throat.

She remained moving over him with lethargic movements as he panted beneath her. She avoided all the things she knew he needed to reach his orgasm, instead pulling desire and arousal to the tips of his toes.

"Letty." He growled, his hips lifting from the bed as he tried to get his member down her throat.

She pulled back from him, looking up as her hand went around him, stroking him up and down with light movements.

"Hmm?" She asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as her eyes bore into his.

"Finish me already. You've been down there for like half an hour." He groaned.

"You mean you want me to satisfy you?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Let's not play the game, Letty."

"What game, Dom? I'm not playing any games. I just want to make sure you know the difference between satisfied and unsatisfied." she mocked, dipping her head down to place a kiss to the head of his penis.

"I'm not the one who needed convincing, I'm always satisfied with you." he forced out, reaching for her head, and growling when she dodged him.

"But you were so mean to me tonight. You hurt my feelings when you left me on the hood of your car."

"I more than made up for that. Had to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson? Hmm, well what are you learning from the one I'm teaching you now?"

He didn't say anything, instead, he moved lightning fast over her, and pushed inside of her depths, hissing as her walls stretched in surprise to accommodate him.

"You're not playing fair, Dominic." she moaned, bracing herself as he began a rapid succession of powerful thrust.

He groaned as he tensed over her, filling her silken depths with his warm seed.

Pulling out of her, he brought her back to his front as they lay on their sides, before parting her thighs and throwing a leg over his hip.

He reached down and inserted two fingers into her, moving them steadily while his thumb massaged her sensitive bud. He licked the back of her neck when he felt her began riding his hand, her hips moving in an erotic rhythm as she bucked herself to orgasm.

When she was done, he rubbed the outside of her opening with his slick fingers kissing her shoulder languidly.

"I love date nights." She sighed.

"Me too." He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**A/N: So this is my take on why Dom is irritated in FF1 at the beginning when Letty walks in. I figure he told her it was time for her to get out of the heist and she refused.**

**Happy Reading, hopefully, and reviews are loved!**


	2. Keep It Real

_**Keep it Real**_

**AN/Summary**: **After all the reviews from "No Bonnie" that talked about how surprised people were at Dom, I decided to write something else Pre-FF1, that in my mind, is waaaaaaaaaaaaay early in the Dotty timeline. Here's the way I always saw Dom in FF1: Arrogant and Sexy…because he knew he was all of these things…BUT…I also felt like behind closed doors, Letty saw a diff Dom…ie she seemed like she ran their shit…ex: when she gives him the look when Vince/Brian fight, when she makes him go upstairs for the massage, when she punks him at the races for talking to whores, and DEF when he says I love you at the end, like it's a secret, or a phrase that is private and only between the two. So I got to thinking….how do they live with this dynamic? If they are this way during FF1, and in "No Bonnie", right before FF1….what was the dynamic of Dotty like in the beginning?**

**Well, let's read and find my interpretation….**

* * *

><p><em>4 Years Before 'No Bonnie'<em>

Dom and Letty orbited each other in the space of the garage, mostly speaking in grunts and terse commands. The AC wasn't broken but it was shitty in the summer LA heat. Letty had been irritated ever since a leggy brunette who's paperwork read 'Tonya' had sauntered into the shop to pick up her Honda from its routine oil change.

She watched as Dom leaned over the register as he spoke with her, casually flirting with her as she handed him her credit card to pay for her services.

She and Dom hadn't been _dating_ that long, and at this point, she wasn't even sure she could call it that, but it seemed the closest title she could come to besides admitting possession.

Sighing, she stood from her crouched position grabbing a towel as she stared at a rotor, walking past Dom rubbing the fluid from it.

She was surprised when Dom grabbed her arm turning her to face him, halting her trek to the other side of the garage.

"What?" she snapped, looking up at him as he steadied her.

"What's your problem?" he asked leaning in to her, his face near hers.

"Nothing." She answered, wrenching her arm away as she made a move to go around him.

He grabbed her again, and looked at her sternly.

"What?" she hissed, looking at him in irritation.

"What I do?" He pressed, watching the emotions flash in her eyes.

"Dom, you're pissing me off."

"I can see that." He brought his fingers to her chin, tilting her head to the side as he admired her jawline.

"Why are you always disrespecting me?" she began, causing a smirk to mar his face.

"Disrespect you?" he repeated, slightly confused, but realizing he knew where this was going.

"Disrespect! Do you see me letting men paw at me? Do you see me flirting in your face?"

He let her face go, and backed away a few steps, knowing from past experience it wasn't good to be in her swinging range.

"No, because that's not you." He admitted, looking at her squarely.

"So if I want what we have, I have to be ok with you making me feel irrelevant in a room full of big breasted women? Is that what I'll have to accept?" She asked, her eyes lighting as anger filled her, her chest bubbling with steamed breath.

He didn't answer. Instead he looked away , taking a deep breath.

"This is who I am, Letty. I don't fuck around on you. Everyone who has eyes knows I'm unavailable. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything."

"You want me to hold your hand? You want me to grope you in public and smile in your face like a good boyfriend? You want me to tell other men how you are in bed? You want me to stare at your breast when you talk instead of in your eyes? You want me to sugar coat myself so that you don't see the real me? Huh? Because that's what I did with all the other women who were nothing to me! That's what I did with women who could never cut it!" He fumed, his voice sifting into a growl as he challenged her.

She snorted before pushing him.

"This is me! Take it or leave it." He shouted, extending his arms to his sides to show her who he was.

"Maybe I'll leave it." She leveled, making her way around him again, before he grabbed her arm. This time, she retaliated on instinct, immediately pulling her hand around and slapping him.

He growled at her anger, pulling her roughly against him, pressing his mouth to hers.

Pulling back, he glared down at her as he hid his thoughts, not wanting to show his worry.

"What are we saying?" He asked, looking into her eyes as he inquired, desperately searching for what he knew he'd find. "You want out of this? You wanna be free of me?"

She took long minutes just looking at him and couldn't place the emotion she saw.

Part of her was angry that he could be so flippant about something that bothered her, but the other part of her understood what he was trying to say.

He treated her differently.

He didn't pretend with her.

He was an asshole and he was flirtatious and often times undeserving. She knew the only reason he'd allowed himself to be with her was because he knew that deep down, she could handle him. She could accept all the things that he was too stubborn or too arrogant to change, and she knew deep down those facts would make him fall ridiculously in love with her.

Dom stared into her eyes as his breath came harsher and he became more nervous.

He'd known since he'd met her that she was the one.

Part of him had tried to refrain from a relationship with her because he knew it'd be his undoing. In his mind, no matter how much of a cad he was, he was enamored beyond reproach.

He wasn't ready to tell her these things.

He wasn't ready to be soft and in love, however he was ready to take her off the market.

He wasn't prepared to relinquish control to her, so he kept his façade.

_He hoped it'd get him the girl._

He backed her into the desk in the office, lifting her effortlessly onto it. He smoothed hair from her face as she pulled away from his touch, causing him to remove his hands from her.

"Talk to me. I need to know if you can deal with this Letty. I'm not a perfect man. But I made you a promise."

She rolled her eyes, her hands going to the hem of his shirt as her fingers rubbed the cotton between the digits. She didn't feel like talking about this and she decided she wasn't going to.

She didn't flinch when his fingers under her chin lifted her face until their eyes met and she made sure to keep her stare nonchalant and unreadable.

She knew what he wanted to hear, knew that he needed it, but she would deny him just like he denied her.

"I need you to move out of the way. I need to finish this car before Mr Lopez comes back." She replied, avoiding his question as she forced him back as she hopped down.

He was cautious as he remained in her personal space, bending down slowly to place a kiss to her lips, testing the waters.

He was surprised when she returned it enthusiastically, kissing him with passionate ardor as she accepted his form of apology. He almost groaned when she ended it abruptly, stepping around him and walking back into the garage.

He heard her mutter 'Asshole', as his fingers went to his lips, before curving into a smile.

He turned to watch her walk, making a mental note to become more conscious of the respect he paid to her and their intimacy as man and woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…short and sweet...<strong>

**A/N- so I'm assuming in FF1 Dom is around 24ish...I think...and we'll say he went to Lompoc when he was 18 till 20. So He gets out and claims Letty. There's my timeline!**


	3. Private Tutor

**Private Tutor**

_**Dedicated: To MmmSuite…who writes me fics although she's retired, and keeps the wife happy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years before 'No Bonni<em>e'

* * *

><p>"Fucking Stop!" Letty groaned out against Dom's mouth, swatting his hand as it once again found her breast, squeezing its weight in his hand.<p>

He smiled, pulling back to look at her.

"Why? Obviously you like it. Every time I do it, you rub yourself against me." He taunted, watching as she rolled her eyes and slid off his lap.

"You're such an ass. I know you're a major whore, Dom, but I'm not ready for what you obviously want to come next." She gestured to his tented crotch.

He reached for her again, pulling her back into his lap as his lips went back to hers.

15 year old Leticia Ortiz was growing into quite the babe. Her body, though atletic and firm, was developing curves and valleys that were beginning to make his mouth water.

At 17, Dom knew his good looks and charming personality could land him any girl he chose, but there was something about Letty that was both innocent and naughty that he just couldn't shake.

They'd been around each other their whole lives, but neither had really paid the other much attention outside of the garage and Mia.

When they'd ended up at a neighborhood party 6 month ago, and inadvertently sandwiched together during a slow jam, the heat between the two had become scalding.

Dom didn't know where it'd all come from, but they'd kissed for the first time that night and again almost every night since.

"And how the hell would you know what I want to come next?" he asked, pulling back from her lips.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out, Dom."

"Maybe it does. Maybe I want to touch you. Ever think about that?"

She bit the side of her bottom lip as she considered his words, his eyes ablaze in teenaged lust.

"No, never thought about it. Do you?" she wondered.

"Yea. All the time. I wonder what your breast look like. I wonder what your skin feels like. I even wonder what you taste like." He admitted, the words drenching the juncture between Letty's thighs.

She groaned so softly, he almost didn't hear it.

"I like messing around with you, Dom. I mean, we've known each other since we were kids so I feel comfortable. I'm not a whore, though. I'm only 15. I've never even had a real boyfriend. I'm not trying to get my cherry popped in your father's office, at the garage." She admitted.

"I like messing around with you, too. It's nice to be the person you're going to third base with. I don't want to make you nervous. I mean, I like doing this, I want to do more, but not till you're ok with it."

"Ok, well, what comes after what we're doing, and before sex?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Lot's of stuff. I mean, I've never even seen your bellybutton, Letty. You swim in t-shirts and shorts." He smirked, his hands rubbing her back.

"Ok, well, what do you want to do next?"

"I want to taste these. I'm a boob man, Letty. I've been staring at your tetas for months like I have x-ray vision and can see them through your clothes."

She thought about his words and what the actions would mean to her.

Her pants would stay on, her hymen would remain intact, and technically, she wouldn't feel easy. She hunched her shoulders at the possibility and nodded her head.

"Okay, we can try it."

His eyes lit up like Christmas before he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She wore a plain beige bra underneath, and suddenly Letty wished she'd let her Ma buy her those fancy bras.

Dom didn't seem to care, instantly situating his face in her barely there cleavage before smothering his face in her.

"God, I've been wanting to see these for so long." He moaned, reaching behind her to undo the clasp.

Letty's arms came up to cover herself as he slipped the straps down before pausing to look back up into her face.

"What?" he asked, nervous that she was changing her mind when he was so close to his treasure.

"No one's ever seen them, that's all. I'm a little nervous. I know you play with lots."

"I've seen my fair share, Letty, I ain't gonna lie. Like I said, I'm a boob man. I know yours are going to be beautiful, Letty, because you're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at him before laughing.

"What the fuck you read that in? You're a shitty romancer, Dom."

"Well fine then, we're half way to glory, move your arms and let me see them." He smirked, grabbing her arms as she gasped, her bra falling away from her globes. Her immediate instinct was to be angry and clock him, but when his eyes focused on her body, the look of sensual possession overtook him and she suddenly wished she were completely naked.

This was new

Before she could open her mouth to ask his opinion, his tongue snaked out and licked erotically over her pert nipple, causing a whining moan to escape her partially open lips.

She hissed when he pulled back slightly before delving back towards her and suckling at the peaks with a warm soft mouth.

"Shit!" she hissed, her hands holding his head as he nursed at her flesh.

"Oh my God, Letty. You're fucking sexy." He growled, switching breasts as she rhythmically began grinding into his crotch.

Her body was on sudden fire as his lips, tongue and occasionally, teeth manipulated her to pleasures she hadn't felt before.

She hadn't realized she was moving around on top of him so much, so when the pleasure began building low in her stomach, she shrieked in adventurous discovery.

This was definitely new!

She felt one of Dom's hands on her lower back, guiding her movements over his bulge as his other fisted in her hair, pulling her head back, pushing her breast further into his mouth.

He continued tonguing and mouthing her until she screeched, her body tensing as he had the pleasure of watching Leticia Ortiz have her first orgasm.

The site was both satisfying to watch, and satisfying to cause, her petite body shuddering over him as the feeling took her by surprise.

"What the fuck!" she gasped, panting as he began kissing and licking her neck, before pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"That, my dear, was an orgasm. Once you've had one, you'll want to have more." He purred, nuzzling her jaw as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow! Does that happen every time you lick girls' boobs?" she wondered, looking at him.

"No." he admitted, repositioning her over him so she wasn't hurting his aching member.

"So you did something different with me?"

"I guess. I mean, I was pretty turned on by you. I guess you were pretty hot for me too."

"Obviously. What time is it?" she wondered, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, it's like midnight Dom. My Ma is gonna kill me! I was supposed to be home hours ago."

"Fuck! I was supposed to meet up with Cindy after her movie ended an hour ago." He groaned, irritated that the bulge in his pants would now become his personal problem.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She taunted, "How do you do it? Mess around with me, then go mess around with them?"

"Well, we only do so much. I have to let someone finish what you start." She replied, allowing her to pull back and look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, perplexed, before he ground up into her, causing her eyes to go big. "Oh! That! So I make you hard, and you have sex with them?" she wondered.

"No. I mean, usually if its you that makes me this way, I have you on the brain. There's no way I can fuck some chick with my dick hard from you. I tried that once, and it failed miserably."

"So, then what do they do?" she wondered.

"Sometimes they suck me off, or they jack me off." He explained, watching as another wave of curiousness crashed over her.

She couldn't understand why it unnerved her that he went to other women to get pleasured, but it irritated her more than she liked the idea of her making his body react this way.

"Why didn't you ever teach me what to do?" she asked, causing his mouth to water.

"Because, Letty. Until tonight, all we'd ever done was kiss and pet. I wasn't gonna take my dick out and tell you to put your mouth on me."

"Glad to hear that. A hand job sounds easy enough. Can you teach me?" she asked, looking at him in question.

He wanted to holler to the heavens in happiness, but instead, he kept his cool.

"You ever seen a real penis before?" he asked.

"Not in person. I've seen one in sex-ed and I watched a few pornos before." She admitted, causing him to nod his head.

"Alright. Move your hips around over me." He advised, watching as her hips began a grinding rhythm, his penis getting unbearably hard again. "Ok, slide back a little bit." He instructed, watching as she slid, giving them space between them. "Unzip my pants, Letty."

She looked into his eyes and did as instructed, wanting to make sure she did everything right.

"Ok, stick your hand inside and rub me."

"It's hard and soft at the same time. Wow." She grinned, looking at the movement of her hand inside of his pants.

"Ok wrap your hands around me Letty, and pull me out."

She did as told again, and pulled his girth from its hidden confines and gasped at the sight.

He was hard, long and thick; nothing to not be expected for Dominic Toretto.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She purred, looking at his member in virginal fascination.

"Letty, I know you're curious, but you need to move your hand up and down." He ground out, sighing in relief as her hands began moving lightly over him.

He wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing himself tighter, and showing her what rhythm he liked.

He grunted at the pleasure of her hands, groaning before pulling her lips to his as he felt the tingling in his stomach.

"Ok, move!" he growled, jarring Letty from her actions as he stood quickly, excusing himself into the adjoining bathroom.

She was nervous, concerned that she'd done something wrong, until she heard him growl before taking a huge sigh.

"Dom? Everything ok?" She asked, standing at the door to the restroom as she heard the water faucet turn on.

After a few seconds, she heard his hand on the knob as it swung open to reveal Dom looking as though nothing had been happening just moments before.

"I'm sorry if I did something I wasn't supposed to. I thought you were liking it." She sighed, squealing when he grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly.

Pulling away, he smacked her ass before pushing her towards the door.

"I need to get you home, kid." He smiled, blocking her fists as she whirled at him with jabs.

"Asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...So in my mind (for this fic)...Dom and Letty had a physical friendship before they had emotional relationship based on ManWoman dynamics...hope you liked!**


	4. Future Holds

**Future Holds**

_6 years before 'No Bonnie': Letty: 16, Dom: 18_

* * *

><p>In the year that they'd been messing around, a few things had happened: Dom's head had grown the size of Mount Vernon and Letty had become wickedly beautiful and comfortable in her skin.<p>

Whenever Dom looked at her, he liked to think he had something to do with it, since he'd spent an entire year learning her body with her.

He still found it interesting that they'd been able to keep things light between them, neither possessive or jealous or demanding with the other.

Deep down, he knew it was because they'd never gone all the way. She had become a pro at learning all that he had to teach her and at the tender age of 16, he was damn proud of his handy work.

He had to admit, it made him nauseous to think of anyone else seeing or touching her body that wasn't him, but he had no real claim to her, and wasn't convinced that he should even allow his mind to approach that possibility.

He watched as she lay on her bare stomach, looking up in child-like enthusiasm as she battled Vince in some video game he couldn't care much about.

"Aye yo Dom, can you get us something to drink?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the television as she smiled at the fact that she was still winning.

"Your legs don't look broke." He growled, standing and walking towards the kitchen.

"Move your ass, Toretto." Vince laughed, his eyes focused on the television as well.

Coming back into the living room, he plopped down with a Corona for himself and nothing more, watching as they paused the game to turn and scowl at him.

"You're a fucking ass, you know that?" she hissed.

"So." He replied, taking a drink, tilting the neck of the bottle up as she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Fuck this. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going home." Vince yawned, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Right behind you V." Letty sighed, turning to grab her backpack and house keys.

Dom took another drink of his beer, his eyes following her around the space and when she walked past him, he reached up, pulling her into his lap.

"What Dom?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You're not really gonna leave are you?"

"Yes. You're an ass and I'm tired."

"I'm sure I can wake you up, Letty." He whispered, licking the shell of her ear as his hand went around to cup her breast.

She rolled her eyes at the touch before leaning back into him.

"I think I'm ready, Dom." She finally admitted, causing his hand to still and his tongue to withdraw.

"Well, that was easy. I'll be going now." She piped, making a move to stand, but instead, found herself trapped in his arms.

"Be sure you know what you're saying, Letty. Once you do it, you can't take it back." He warned.

"I'm not the idiot in the room. I know what happens when you have sex, Dom. I know."

"So, you've decided you want to do it with me?" He asked.

"I mean, who else? I can ask Marti or Dupree, but I trust you more." She snickered, causing him to squeeze tighter.

"Don't fucking play, Letty."

"It's my virginity. I can crack as many jokes about it as I want." She informed, pulling back to look into his face.

He moved his mouth to say something and instead, stood with her in his arms and jogged up the stairs to his bedroom and shut and locked the door.

"Damn, Dom! I didn't mean we had to do it now!"

"Letty, chill out. I have to talk to you about this." He sighed, setting her on her feet and rubbing his hands over his head.

"Ok, talk."  
>"You know having sex is going to change things? Your body will change, of course, but this dynamic between us will be different."<p>

"Ok. Explain."

"We're not kids anymore, Letty. We're not sneaking and kissing in the garage. I ate you out last night. I don't do that with other girls." He admitted and suddenly felt stupid.

"Well that's good, Dom, since when you're not eating me out I have my tongue down your throat. I feel good knowing no one's vagina has been there but mine." She teased and he snorted at her brazenness.

It was barely a year ago that she'd never seen a penis, now she was cool talking dirty.

"I'm serious Letty. We're friends, above all. Sex is going to change that. I know you don't understand because you've never done it, but you need to be sure before we take it there."

"So what are you saying? You'd rather we not have sex?" she asked, slightly confused.

"No that's not what I'm saying, I've wanted to do that with you for a long time, but I don't want us to change." He confided.

"Ok. We won't. We've gone this far, Dom. Seriously, I think you're over reacting."

He looked at her face and turned away, shaking his head.

She didn't get it. She wasn't reading in between the lines.

She was still young.

They were too close to be casual fuck buddies; this he was solid on. He knew he'd never want to fuck anyone else once this went down, and it made him feel virginal.

He wasn't sure when the air had changed between them. He coveted her body, the vast dimensions of her female form toured an infinite number of times by everything except his penis.

He wasn't ready to be in love.

He knew having sex, no, making love to her, would force him to deal with it.

He hated it.

Hated that she was as much a part of him as his arm or his leg and she didn't have a damn clue

He also knew he'd never deny her, because if he left her to another man, it would kill him to know that the best friend he'd had, had parts that didn't belong to him.

"Dom?" she spoke, cutting through his thoughts. "I trust you. That's important to me. I know you won't toss me away or make me feel stupid when it's over. When I'm old and grey, I won't regret having sex with you. I've never regretted anything with you."

His resolve softened considerably as he watched her sitting on the end of his bed.

"I trust you too, Letty. With everything, except my car keys." He smirked, causing a smile to light her face.

"I'm gonna kick your ass behind the wheel one day, you just watch." She promised, allowing him to push her back into the mattress as he crawled over her.

He kissed her and ignored the fact that it felt different.

She moaned into his mouth and smiled when she felt his hands on her stomach, gliding to cup her breast.

"You were not lying when you said you were a breast man."

"Nope. I'm not a liar, Letty. Never." He promised, realizing that he was meaning it more serious than the situation called for.

"I know, Dom. That's why I trust you."

With the knowledge that she was ready whenever he was to get down to the deed, it freed him as he took his time kissing her and touching her, making her pant with want beneath him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's my first time. I think it's supposed to."

" No, not here," he emphasized, allowing his hand to snake down, rubbing her through her jeans, "Here." He fixed, moving the same hand up to place over her heart.

She stared into his eyes as he said it and the rawness she saw there frightened her, but she was nobodies punk.

"Dom, it won'_t_ change things."

* * *

><p><em>Weeks Later<em>

That night, it happened and in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

Letty couldn't shake the way possession set in or why being near him suddenly caused butterflies in her stomach. In the weeks following, she'd been ridiculously hot for him, wanting sex whenever they could get away, and each time, it became harder and harder to let him walk away afterwards.

She'd never had him hurt her feelings before, but as she stood in the Toretto kitchen, watching him curl his arms around the flavor of the week, she wanted to hit something.

"Aight, Mia, I'm gone. See everyone tomorrow for the races." Letty announced, grabbing her wallet and heading towards the door. Once she was outside, she heard the door reopen and close behind her before heavy footsteps caught up to her.

She wasn't surprised when Dom's arm came around her waist, hoisting her off her feet as he walked her to her house.

"Hey. Why you leaving so early?" He asked, nuzzling her hair, causing her to kick as his shins.

"I have shit to do, Dom. Put me down."

"You weren't saying that last night when I had you up against that wall." He smirked, causing her to scowl.

"Whatever."

"Whatever back! Look, I want to talk to you about something important. Can we hook up tomorrow night after my dad's race?" he asked.

"Yea, that's fine. I kinda have something on my mind too." She agreed, allowing him to finally sit her down on her steps.

"Ok, tomorrow. See you then, kid." He teased, causing her to swing her fists, catching him in the arm.

"Kid my ass! I can't believe you can still say that with a straight face."

"See you tomorrow morning, sexy." He changed, pulling her into a hard kiss before turning and walking away.

"That's better. Next time, use more tongue." She teased, opening the door to her house and securing herself inside.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Letty was startled and pleasantly surprised when she felt Dom's naked body cover hers in her bed.<p>

"What's the matter Dom, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough didn't put out?" She teased with venom, pulling him tight against her when she felt his tongue on her neck.

"No, I wanted you.'" He admitted, pulling her shorts and underwear away as he settled himself between her legs.

"Way to make me feel like second best, asshole."

His movements stilled and all of a sudden, their eyes were like pathways into the other's heart.

"Never think that, Letty. I haven't been with anyone since we started having sex. You're my first choice. My only choice."

She took a moment to understand his words, a surprised quiet washing over her.

"Can we try me on top again? Last time it hurt too much."

"No, I want to hold you tonight. Next time." He promised before gathering her into his arms, and pushing slowly into her.

He covered her mouth with his own, knowing that she could be loud at times, and swallowed her shrieks as he began flexing his butt in and out, pushing into her silken depths.

"I think I love sex." She panted into his mouth, biting his bottom lip as he moved in and out of her.

"I _know_ I love making love to you." He answered, and her breath hitched at the word 'love'.

She didn't know where the word came from, but she knew that it sparked a different warmth within her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing him with brutal passion.

Dom moaned loudly when he felt her nails in the cheeks of his ass as she encouraged him harder, deeper.

She broke the kiss, pulling her head back so she could breathe, but she couldn't seem to catch herself. Her stomach fluttered as her walls began constricting and Dom went harder and then softer, alternating between driving her to peak and winding her back down.

"Look at me, Letty." He encouraged and his voice sounded desperate and starved.

She opened her eyes, wild and crazed, and he pounded her orgasm out.

Before he could catch himself, he emptied himself into her with sated roar, muffling his own pleasure into her neck and pillow.

As he composed himself, he cursed before rolling off her.

"Fuck!" he growled irritated. She frowned and sat up, pulling her blanket to her chest.

"What? I mean, after what just happened, I'm a little offended that you're mad." She questioned, staring down at him.

"I didn't pull out Letty." He admitted, turning his head to look over at her.

"Yea, I noticed. I kinda liked it. I mean, the feeling of you cumming inside me."

If Dom wasn't irritated, he'd have blushed.

"Letty. You could get pregnant. This is not what we need to be dealing with. I can't face either of our parents if a baby is involved." He sighed.

His eyes bulged when she began to laugh.

"Easy Papa, I'm on the pill." She informed, watching as he exhaled.

"You should have told me that weeks ago."

"You should have asked me weeks ago. I'm responsible for my own body, Dom."

"I like the way you think. You're definitely a bright one, Ortiz."

"Damn skippy. Now, you gonna cuddle with me before you exit left, or you bouncing now?"

He didn't answer her, he just pulled her comforter away and pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Go to sleep, woman." He gruffed, smiling when she looked down at him, eyebrow arched.

"Woman? Finally!"

"Yea, finally."

"So, can I get a hint on what this conversation will be about tomorrow?"

"No. Go to sleep."

"Dom!"

"Sleep!"

"You sleep!"

"I'm trying to. You won't be quiet."

"Whatever."

"Tomorrow, Letty. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>24 hours Later<em>

He promised tomorrow and it was a lie.

Letty didn't fault him, however, because 24 hours ago, he had a father.

24 hours ago, they had been making each other laugh, and play, and feel pleasure.

Now, she couldn't stop her own tears from falling or her own hands from shaking.

"What can I do?" She sniffed, looking at him in his bedroom as he stood, his body tense and his face blank.

"Go home."

"No!"

"I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to be sad with you, or be in love with you, or be crazy about you. I don't want to feel anything! Get out!" he hollered, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"No!"

"Then I'll leave."

Letty ran at him, jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and squeezing him with all her might.

"No!" She sobbed. Tony's death hurt her so deeply that she couldn't fathom what he was going through.

"I don't want to feel this, Letty." He crumbled, burying his head in her neck as he broke apart in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her back and squeezing her just as tightly.

He turned towards his bed and sat down heavily, the pain roaring out of him, as she held him and cried.

"I don't want to deal with this!" he sobbed, scratching down her back.

She took a moment to kiss his neck, before resuming her earlier position. Her hold on him did not waiver, and after hours of tears, he finally fell asleep. She looked down at him with sullen curiosity because she had _definitely_ caught him when he admitted he didn't want to be in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin….<strong>


	5. Confessions

Confession

Summary: What goes unsaid is hurting her, so he needs to fess up. Set 1 year after Chapter 2, and a few years before chapter 1.

**A/N: So this has been chillin on my comp for over a week. I'm not happy with it, but I refuse to keep staring at it! Hopefully it'll come across the right way, and you'll get it! If not, hey, it makes me 1 for a lot (how many fics have I written?) so the odds are still pretty good!**

**BTW: I hear some of you who are wanting 'Prison Years' to be explored in this series. Here's my thing: I don't know how 'good', 'juicy', un-boring I can make that time frame. In all honesty…I tend to 'gloss' over the time because I don't have much to say. We don't see them interacting. We know they're miserable, but she's a minor and maybe gets an adult to take her like 2-3 times? I dunno. Im trying to think of something to push/challenge myself to do the request justice. I don't want to write it just to write it, you know!**

* * *

><p>"You don't always have to be such a tough guy." She informed, facing Dom, their bodies almost touching.<p>

"Who's acting tough?" he challenged, a small smile hidden in his eyes.

"Ok, whatever Dom."

"What?" he asked, looking down at her, as her arms folded across her chest.

"You can't even tell me you're in love with me." She smirked, watching as horror crossed his face until it disappeared as though it had never been there.

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes before walking around him. For once, he didn't grab her to face him, figuring maybe he needed a few minutes to regroup.

"You've been in love with me since I was 16, Dom. I know that, and so do you. I guess with all that's happened, you think that makes you weak. Doesn't make it any less true."

"15, actually. Probably before then." He corrected, causing her to sigh as she threw a few tools in the box.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got out?"

"It's complicated, Letty."

"Try me. Remember, when you and I are in the same room, I'm not the idiot."

"I'm not the kid I was when I took your virginity and taught you how to give head, Letty."

"That's clear. I'm not same naïve kid that let you teach me, either. And for the record, I fell in love with that kid, too. He was good to me. He was my best friend."

"That kid died with his father." He bit out, a sad frown overtaking him as he remembered the difference in the demeanor.

She hit him so fast, he almost didn't see it coming, her small fist connecting with his chest in a powerful blow.

"Don't ever say that! You're crazier than I thought if you think for one second that going to prison made you inhumane. I know that's your problem, Dom. You're thinking if you could do that to Linder, then what are you capable of doing to me? To Mia? Any of us? Stop thinking you're a monster, because we never saw you that way. I could never see you that way."

"I don't want to talk about this." He sighed, walking around her.

"I know. You don't want to talk about this, just like you didn't want to feel anything that night your dad died, but you did, Dom. I keep holding my breath every time we're alone, hoping that you're going to level with me, thinking about that night and how things changed. That talk you wanted to have with me? It was to tell me you loved me, wasn't it?"

"That was almost three years ago, Letty."

"I can count, Dom. The conversation, what did you need to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." She replied forcefully.

"I was going to say I wanted to be with you. That for me, things changed _before_ we had sex, not after. I was in love with you." At his admission, she exhaled a breath that she'd been holding since she was 16.

"And me knowing _that_ is what helped me keep breathing while you were gone, Dom. We don't ever have to talk about this again." She promised, grabbing her keys and leaving the garage.

Dom sat heavily on the couch in the corner, angry at himself for not being honest

She was right.

He didn't feel completely human, having come so close to taking another man's life had left him wondering at the man he wasn't. He knew if it hadn't have been for the men that had pulled him away, he'd have murdered Linder in cold blood and went home for dinner.

Watching your father/hero burn to death would do that to you.

He liked the attention of the people in the streets. Women could only see the shaven head, formed muscles and the cocky attitude.

Men could only see his larger than life persona, his talents behind the wheel and his way with the ladies.

None of them saw what Letty saw. None of them saw the real him.

He remembered a day a year prior when they'd had a fight, and she hinted that she wouldn't put up with his shit. Something about making her feel irrelevant in a room full of women.

He'd told her that day that she was different, and she'd stuck by him like she had their whole lives.

Now, his reasons for denying her the 'love' conversation seemed ridiculous.

A year ago he wasn't ready to admit it because he was fresh out of Lompoc and didn't know who he was. He thought pretending to be superficial and arrogant was who he needed to be to not show that he was an attempted murderer. Bowing out to his love for Letty would have put him in his proper place and he wasn't having it; he needed to protect himself.

He needed time to put his shit into perspective. She'd been patient with him, much like he'd been with her when they'd been young and when the smoke cleared, she'd known him better than he'd known himself.

Of course Letty knew he was in love with her! She was Letty, for Pete's sake.

Dom had taken a lot from her; her first intimate encounter with a man, her virginity, her option at having a normal senior year of high school, the pleasure of knowing the person she put everything into verbally telling her he loved her more than anything.

He was an ass, and she knew it, but this time it made him angry.

He did not smile or smirk at the fact.

Instead he sat there until it was darker than dark outside, before hopping into his car and heading home.

* * *

><p>When he got home and up to his room that night, she was already in bed facing away from him.<p>

He stripped his clothes, showered, and then crawled in naked, per usual, and lay down looking at her.

He was a little cautious about how to approach her, so instead of say anything, he grabbed her, pulling her underneath him.

When her faced turned to meet his, it broke his heart to see her eyes were rimmed red, and her eyes puffy.

She'd been crying.

He knew she'd be angry if he called her on it, so he ignored it, caressing her face and kissing her lips softly.

"I've been unfair to you. You've never asked me for much, Letty. Honesty, commitment and friendship were all you ever required. Although I'm committed to you, I haven't been a very good friend and you're right, I haven't been honest." He admitted, scooting himself down until he was able to lay his head on her breast and encourage her to wrap her arms and legs around him.

"It's hard for me to say what I feel. I loved my parents and they died, Letty. They died. In the back of my mind, I keep thinking if I love you, you're gonna leave me too. If I love you, I'm vulnerable again. But in my heart, I know it doesn't work that way. I can't tell myself I'm not allowed to love you, because my heart doesn't care. I can lie to the world, but I can't lie to you because you _know_ me."

"I don't want to be punished because you can't stop punishing yourself. I like loving you. But I don't like feeling like it's a touchy subject. This that we feel is not a burden or a weakness or an ugly stain on a white shirt. I love you Dominic. That has to count for something."

"It counts for everything." He vowed, lifting his head to place tiny kisses over her skin where her heart lay.

"Well lie to the world all you want, but don't keep lying to me."

"Ok." He sighed, laying his head back down on her chest and staring at the wall.

He was trying to build the courage to open himself up.

They lay in this embrace for what seemed like hours, and when the darkened sky began showing markings of light, Dom's voice cracked through the quiet.

"I'm in love with you, Letty. I have been since we were kids. It's the realest and purest thing I know. I'm not scared of much, but this scares the shit outta me."

Her breathing had remained soft until that moment, and he noticed a drastic increase in her heart beat when the words were spoken. Her arms tightened around him to bring him closer as he lifted his head to look down in her face.

She studied him intently, her hand coming up to trace the lines on his face as he bared himself to her. She knew it was neither easy or something that he'd make a habit, so she knew she'd need to take the chance while she had it.

"I'm in love with you too. I think I have been since we were kids. I'm not scared of anything, Dom. And that includes this that we have."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to their First Night<strong>_

"_Are you sure?" Dom asked, after time spent kissing and touching Letty in all the right places. She didn't answer right away, instead she leaned into him, licking a sensual path from his ear, down his jawline, up his chin and across his lips before pushing her tongue into his mouth, and pressing her breast into his chest._

_Dom was harder than he could imagine, her erotic behavior enticing all pleasurable nerve endings as he felt her open completely for him._

_He knew there was no turning back, the fire in her eyes telling a story of denied satiation and complete wild abandon._

_Dom was certain that he had her so spun out of her mind that she wouldn't have realized an audience if they'd had one. _

_She was starving for him, and the way her inner thighs squeezed his hips made him want to combust._

_He didn't know how he'd created such a fine work of art in her sexual prowess, but he was damn content _with the results.

_It made him even harder to think she was this way for him only, possession like spots of fuel in his inflamed veins._

_He knew he'd work to keep it that way._

_He had no intention of turning his greatest endeavor to any other man to enjoy and feast upon._

_She was his, inside and out._

_He would spend the night proving that to her._

* * *

><p>"When you left, I sat there in the garage and I thought about you. I thought about what you deserve. I thought about not having you. I can't fathom that. It's so strange, Letty. Feeling like you need another person to feel whole, feel like yourself. I wouldn't know who I was if you hadn't been there for me when my dad died. Even when I was locked up, if you hadn't sent me all those letters and got your Ma to bring you to see me, I would have gone insane."<p>

"You know who you are, Dom. You're scared you won't be loved for being that person. So you created this character you play for the people so they love you. I don't care if that's what you need to do. Just don't do it with me." She warned, her voice stern and serious as she sighed when she felt his fingers stroking lightly over her naked skin.

* * *

><p><em>She knew she'd shake apart from too much pleasure when she felt Dom's long stiff tongue press into her center. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to process the pleasure as her toes curled and her body shuttered.<em>

"_Damnit, Dominic, I've already come twice." She hissed, her hands scratching his head as he pressed further into her._

"_You'll thank me later, baby." He advised, alternating between kisses and licks as he continued eating at her. Her thighs were drenched and his chin was almost dripping with her need, but he knew he was going to hurt her before it was over, so he didn't mind the quality time. Letty truly wondered if there was anything that she could ever like more than this; when his mouth was on her, she felt like she could fly. _

_When her body arched off the bed and she drenched Dom again, he sat up, licking his lips in stolen pleasure._

_As her body fell from the clouds back to earth, she felt Dom's arms curl underneath her back, pressing their bodies close as he kissed her._

_She kept kissing him until she felt his girth at her entrance, coating itself in her ample juices. _

"_Just relax, baby." He encouraged, continuing to kiss her as he went._

_As he began probing her entrance, Letty tightened up so much, Dom could have sworn if there was a window between her legs, the sign would read 'closed'._

"_Do you trust me, Letty?" He asked, pulling back to look at her._

"_You know I do, Dom." She replied honestly._

"_Well you have to trust that I'm gonna take care of you tonight. You have to let me in, Let. It's going to hurt, but I promise I'll take care of you."_

_She nodded her head at his confirmation as she took a deep breath as her legs fell back open._

_He bent his head to her nipples and began tonguing them as he situated himself back to her center. As he tried to push forward, he groaned into her flesh when her tightness prevented him from getting anything more than the head of his penis in._

"_Shit! It hurts, Dom." She hissed, trying to remain calm in the moment. _

"_Do you want me to stop trying?" He asked, looking into her eyes._

"_No. I want this. I want you." _

_He put his two fingers inside of her, trying to loosen her up and smiled when he felt how wet she still was. Removing the digits, he repositioned himself at her entrance, and began pushing forward._

_Leaning down to kiss her again, he looked into her eyes as the tip got in again and her breathing became harsh._

"_Dominic, it's big. It hurts." She gasped, her body beginning to tense again. She could literally feel every centimeter of him as he got part of the way inside of her. _

"_Keep your eyes on mine, Letty. Relax, baby. Let me have you." His voiced purred in desperation, her eyes snapping to his as he kept going forward. "Breathe, baby."_

_She nodded her head, keeping her eyes locked to his and the intenseness in his gaze pulled her into his thrall. _

_She realized then that she loved looking at him; his strong brow and button nose adorable when compared to the hard plains of his chiseled body. She ran her hands up his sides and to his arms, squeezing them tightly, before running her hands over him again._

"_Tell me if it's too much, Letty. I won't keep going if you think we need to wait."_

"_I feel like you're splitting me in two, Papa." She groaned and shrieked, her nails biting into his skin when he breached her hymen._

"_I'm sure, Dom. I want to do this with you." She smiled as he leaned down, kissing her hard on the lips as he pushed through her barrier, breathing in her groan as she bit into his lip._

_Dom made sure to pull back and place kisses all over her face, his heart constricting when he saw her eyes water at the pain._

_This was a Letty he'd never seen before, and it frustrated him to be the one to hurt her._

_After a few moments of no movement, he slid inside of her the rest of the way with added ease and remained still._

_Letty's moaning and writhing beneath him were almost his undoing, and when he felt her walls constrict around him, he almost collapsed in pleasure._

"_Fuck, Letty. Don't do that." He ground out through clenched teeth, his fingers scratching lighting over her exposed skin._

"_It hurts." She gritted, causing him to wrap his arms around her body, holding them chest to chest._

"_I know baby, but it'll get better." He assured, his eyes locked on hers again. "You're so beautiful. I love being inside you." He caressed, smoothing her hair out as it fanned around her. He kept his eyes on hers waiting for permission, and when she nodded her head 'ok', Dom pulled back and slowly pushed back in._

_Letty hissed at the sensation, her core slippery wet from the earlier activities, but burning as her muscles struggled to accommodate and dilate for him._

"_You okay?" He breathed as he pulled back again, pushing back inside of her._

"_Yes. With you, I'm ok. Keep going." She ground out, allowing him to bury his head in the crook of her neck._

"_Stay with me, Letty. I promise, it'll get better." He swore, moving achingly slow inside of her._

_After a while, he felt her hips begin to move with his slowly and cautiously and if she hadn't been squeezing him in a vice grip, he may have jumped for joy._

"_You feel amazing, baby. Made just for me." He whispered in her ear, as he felt her warmth and more moisture soaking him. _

"_Squeeze me tighter Dom." She implored, as the pain receded to the back of her mind and the pleasure began to settle in. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as each time he pushed into her, their stomachs met. The intimacy of the motion alone, causing her toes to curl. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him kissing her neck, and when she opened them, she realized he was staring down at her._

"_You really are beautiful. I could stay here looking at you forever, Letty." He admitted, continuing to thrust in and out of her, his speed only slightly increasing with his passion._

_When Dom felt the familiar tingling in his extremities, he knew he was close, the thought almost annoying, but realistic with the tightness of her depths._

_He reached between the two and manipulated her clit, almost roaring as her walls clamped down on him._

"_Dom?" she panted as her body took on a mind of its own and the butterflies in her stomach turned into doves._

"_I know baby. Come on." He coached and watched as her eyes flashed as her walls constricted again, before her body arched underneath him as she came in waves of passionate glory._

_Dom was mesmerized by the site of this woman crashing wildly through ecstasy and realized it was his doing._

_He was able to satisfy her_

_He was able to make her wet and pull pleasure that she didn't think she was capable of experiencing_

_He was her one and only; she belonged to him._

_As the beginnings of his orgasm began, he had to grit it out as her body calmed, allowing him to withdraw from her._

_He didn't have protection, and he knew after feeling her around him, raw, with nothing between them, he'd never consider it unless she pushed._

_He stroked himself to the finish as Letty watched between her legs, a hunger and longing in her stare._

_When she witnessed the white substance shoot into his fist, she reached over to his nightstand and grabbed him a towel._

"_Thanks." He groaned, his chest heaving as a grin slid over his features. She made a move to sit up, but he pushed her back into the mattress softly._

"_Relax. I got this." He said gently, rolling off of her to go into the bathroom. He came back moments later with a warm towel and pulled the covers back, and Letty gasped in shocked embarrassment when she saw the blood between her legs and on the sheets._

"_Don't be embarrassed. It was your first time. I'd have been embarrassed if there wasn't a mess." He smiled, leaning down to wipe the fluid from her legs, pulling her up into a standing position. She noticed the twinge of discomfort between her legs and the unsteadiness of her legs. He pulled the covers back and tossed them in the corner of his bedroom._

"_Go jump in the shower. I'll walk you home afterwards. It's hella late. Your Ma is gonna kill you."_

_She nodded her head, slightly dazed as the emotion of what had taken place washed over her. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to feel his arms around her, and she felt vulnerable out of his sight._

_She turned the spray on as she stepped into the stall and washed all visual traces of their coupling down his drain. She knew it didn't matter how hard she scrubbed. She felt like they'd tattooed their names across each other's bodies, and that they belonged to one another. _

_The feeling made her feel funny. She didn't know what it meant, but she realized when he stepped into the steam behind her, placing his hands on her naked back and placed a kiss to her shoulder, the anxiety washed away and she felt loved._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Letty." He said, sitting up to eye her seriously. "I just want us, in these four walls, to always be okay. I don't want you to doubt what it's my head, ever. I want you to know what's in my heart, always."<p>

"Ok. We're on the same page. I'll take what happened tonight and know that if something changes, you'll let me know. I'll promise the same."

"Ok. I love you." He admitted, finally, and the words freed him.

"I love you, too. Very much." She replied, excepting his profound kiss as they sealed the terms of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...until I think of a way to tackle prison years...geez!<strong>


	6. Love Lock Down

_**Love Lock Down**_

**Summary: Ok so here are some glimpses of life during the prison years. Bare in mind, its set about a year before Chapter 1….Dom is reflecting on the past….things he felt and still feels….**

A/N:_ Italics=past; _regular= present

* * *

><p>'<em>Dom,<em>

_I was thinking about the first time you put your mouth on me. I remember how exposed I felt, and how vulnerable I was, but the promise in your eyes convinced me that you would take care of me. The experience was so complex; it was the first time I wanted to call you mine. I didn't want to share what I felt with anyone else. I bit my lips so hard they bled because I didn't want my mouth to call out for you, too caught up between pleasure and possession. _

_I remember falling asleep with you between my legs and waking up with your head on my inner thigh. Your hands were wrapped around them and I lay there watching you as your chest rose and fell I couldn't get over the peacefulness in your face._

_I worry about you, being inside by yourself, nobody to hold you, nobody to assure you that the world hasn't forgotten about you. _

_I can't forget about you._

_I feel incomplete, like I've lost my best friend._

_I miss you so much._

_The gang is good; everyone has been helping Mia with the businesses and the house. My Ma loves having her with us, especially since she likes to cook and shop._

_Vince has gotten really involved with his band and he got these two new kids, Leon and Jesse to help out. _

_I'm going to try to come see you in a few weeks. My mom has some time off and we have a three day weekend._

_Please don't worry about any of us, Dom. I'm making sure Mia is ok._

_Letty_

/

Dom sat the letter down and rubbed hands over his bald head and sighed. He remembered when he'd received the letter a few years ago and what it did to him emotionally. His mouth set in a hard line as he digested all the things she _didn't _say in her letter. He had been happy that she was still wrapped up in their time spent, but he didn't gloss over the fact that she had little to say of herself that wasn't in relation to someone else. He'd known how Vince was doing, he'd known how Mia was because they all sent him letters concerning their status.

When he'd realized she wasn't saying much more than 'she was taking care of everyone, except herself, and that she missed him', he remembered feeling the unbearable need to hold her.

It made him worry.

He knew what he'd created with her before he'd been ripped from her arms and he knew that she was in a vulnerable state.

Letty was a problem solver. She would put on a strong face for her Mom, for the guys and definitely for Mia, but he knew she was a mess inside.

That night when his father had died, he'd had her to hold him as he fell apart, and he felt like failure that he couldn't provide her the same.

He was a disappointment, and he felt ashamed.

Reading her words, about her memory of that night sent a longing chill through him and he felt empty that he couldn't take comfort in her body and in her heart.

He loved her so much, and she never got to hear the words.

Closing his closet in the spare room, he sighed as his mind wandered back to the time that haunted his family while he was away.

He remembered Mia's sadness, but more than anything, he remembered Mia's concern.

/

"_She finally told me what had been going on all these years, Dom." Mia sighed, looking across from her brother during a visit._

_He didn't say anything, merely looked at Mia with a hardened glare._

"_It didn't make sense at first. We were all so sad, but Letty was completely numb. Then she became withdrawn. Now she's just devastated. She's helped out a lot. She picked up some extra hours at the garage to help Vince and she stays late on school nights and helps me with the books. _

_At night, when her mom goes to sleep, she sneaks out of her room and I found out she goes to our house and lays in your bed when no one is there. I found her there a few weeks ago." She sighed, watching as Dom remained stoic in his response, although his eyes betray him._

"_She's in love with you. Dad used to tease you two when you weren't looking and say that Letty was gonna give him grandbabies and he'd laugh and I never understood that he meant with you. I always figured he thought of Letty as his own, so he meant whenever she had kids and with whoever, but he meant with you."_

"_Is she talking to anyone?" He asked, changing the subject, trying to ignore the mention of his father and Letty in the same sentence._

"_No, or not that I know of. She keeps to herself Dom. She doesn't talk to me about how she feels or Vince. Maybe her mom, but I doubt it. She's an army of one since you've gone. I'm waiting for her to fall apart, but I don't know if she will, because she's Letty."_

"_Tell her I'm fine, Mia. Tell her whatever lie you need to in order to make her deal. I'm sorry I put any of this on you guys. My family means the world to me. That includes Letty." He admitted, hiding any window to what was truly in his heart._

"_I can try, Dom. But she seems to know you better than you think she does. We just need you home."_

"_I need me home, too, Mia." He agreed, sighing and looking down into his hands as phantom remnants of blood lay there._

/

He snapped out of the memory and walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He walked down into the living room and noticed Mia and Letty in the kitchen talking in hushed tones.

He sat on the couch next to Jesse and gazed at the cartoons on the screen, not paying attention to the animation.

His mind wandered to a time from his past.

/

"_Are you taking care of yourself?" He asked through the phone, taking in her pause._

"_Everything is going ok, Dom. I'm making sure of it." She replied, changing the subject._

"_That's not what I asked you."_

"_My mom is great, and the new guys are really working out." She continued as though he hadn't said anything._

"_Letty!"_

"_Don't!" _

"_I can't be in here worried about you, Letty. I know you're taking care of shit for me. I appreciate that. But you're more important than the mortgage and more important than the business. I want you to be there when I come home. Not some broken part of you. Please promise me, Letty."_

"_Will you let me come see you?" She asked, and he knew he had no choice. He had kept her away for months, not wanting her to see him inside, but he knew it was killing her to be so separate from him._

_He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples._

"_Yea, Let. You can come see me. I need to lay eyes on you." _

"_Okay. This Sunday."_

_"Ok. This Sunday."_

* * *

><p><em>When Sunday came around, Letty was anxious and Dom was nervous. His head was freshly shaved and he felt bigger, stonier than he remembered. He hoped the stench of prison wasn't in his skin and that when she saw him, she didn't see the savage in him.<em>

_He sat waiting in the visitation room and when the door swung open revealing her, he held his breath._

_His immediate desire was to make love to her, take comfort in her and hold and never let her go. He settled for a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her head in his neck as her mother came up behind her, a tight smile on her face as she watched them interact._

"_I'll just be over here, Dominic." She spoke softly, kissing his cheek before walking across the room and taking a seat in the corner._

_Dom nodded his head and noted the glare from the guard signaling he needed to disengage from contact with Letty so he gently unwrapped her arms from his neck and sat down with her in front of him._

"_Hey. You look good." He started, smiling softly as she looked pensively at him._

"_I like you bald. It suits you." _

_He smiled, his hand rubbing over the bare skin as he looked into her face._

"_I miss you so much, Dom. I'm sorry if I made you worry. The last thing I want is for you to be worried about me." She sighed, looking into her hands before looking back at him._

"_I worry about you when I hear that you're not living your life. You can't stop existing because I'm in here, Let. No amount of misery or refusing to accept it is going to bring me home. I need you to be okay. You mean so much to me. I can't survive in here if I'm worried about you." He leveled, watching her eyes water as she nodded in agreement._

"_I can't fall asleep sometimes. I got so used to you being there that I can't get my eyes to close. I don't know why I can't just snap out of it. I feel so mixed up inside about all of this, and I can't figure it out. I just want you to come home. So everything can be normal."_

"_I know, Let. You gotta know if I had a choice, I'd be lying next to you at night.  
>"Are you going to let me see you again?" She asked, looking up at him.<em>

"_I don't like you in this place, Letty. We'll see. For now, just keep writing me those letters and take care of yourself."_

/

He snapped out of the memory when Jesse waved his hand in his face.

"Dom? You in there man?" He asked, looking at the man with concern.

"Yea Jess. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About Race Wars? We're totally ready. We're gonna dominate like last year." He smiled, his fingers fidgeting in his lap.

"I know we will, Jess."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, he lay in bed with Letty wrapped around his body in sensual tangles of limbs and skin. She had long fallen asleep in his arms, her breaths making her chest rise and fall as his arms tightened around her.<p>

It was nearly three years since he'd gotten out of jail, yet every year, his mind still remembered the misery of the time away, and his heart always clenched at the recollection of seeing her for the first time as a free man.

Looking back on the time between then and now, he almost reprimanded himself for his behavior when he'd returned.

_/_

_"We're almost there, brother." Vince smiled, navigating them slowly through their neighborhood on their way to the house._

"_Everyone home?" he wondered, knowing that in the last 6 months, Leon and Jesse had moved into the basement._

"_Yup. Gang should all be there. Mia's been cooking all day and Letty's finishing up some shit at the shop, and then she'll be by."_

"_Why isn't she at the house?" he asked, immediately irritated that she wouldn't be there to receive him._

"_Someone had to finish the books. Mia is cooking, we can't do math for shit." Vince chuckled and Dom had to stop himself from reaching for Vince's phone and calling and demanding she get to the house, fuck the paperwork. _

_He was happy to be home, and couldn't wait to get a decent meal and hug his sister, but more than anything, he wanted to be inside Letty._

"_Aight." He replied tight lipped, taking a deep breath when they arrived at the house._

"_Oh yea, so people heard you were coming home today and we couldn't stop them from coming by. I hope it's cool."_

"_Its fine." Dom said tersely, opening the door and unfolding himself from the car. Truth be told, he wanted to see his family and wasn't in the mood for festivities._

_He was immediately greeted my friends and old lovers, pawing, and hugging and welcoming him home._

_His face lit up when his baby sister flew down the steps of the house and into his arms._

"_Dom! You're finally home!" she laughed, tears spilling over her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, sighing in relief to have her big brother back under their roof._

"_I'm home, Mia. You can take a break now." He promised, squeezing her back tightly._

* * *

><p><em>Dom sat around his backyard as women swarmed him as he conversed with men he'd known his whole life with a beer in hand, enjoying himself.<em>

_He was relieved that no one acted like he was a criminal and people exalted him more now than they had prior to incarceration. _

_His nervousness suddenly turned into false self-assurance as he allowed his chest to puff in arrogant pride._

_The women giggled and laughed whenever he did, and made sure breasts, ass and hands were always touching him or in plain view as he relaxed into the environment. Vince and the new guys were with him, enjoying the conversation and the ambiance of being with their comrade when all of a sudden, the air changed._

_Dom could have sworn he felt her before he saw her, walking into the backyard freshly showered and changed after a hard day's work. _

_Short leather skirt, provocative top, bare tummy, and pouty lips were all new things he was trying to make his mind digest as he watched her turn heads as she was noticed._

"_Hey mami." He heard men greet, and the endearments made his jaw clench. He stayed seated as he watched her greet men and family, ignoring the skanks and the unknowns._

_When her eyes found him, he watched a feline hunger slide over her face, beckoning him to stand before he knew that he was no longer on his butt._

_They gravitated towards each other as the party seemed to quiet as they met in the middle, her arms going around his neck immediately as he hoisted her off the ground, her legs wrapping tightly around his back as she buried her head in his neck, inhaling him, and placing a secret kiss there._

"_Hey." He murmured into her hair, his arms squeezing her tightly, not caring that everyone was witnessing their intimate moment._

_Before he'd gone in, he and Letty had remained private in their interactions. If it wasn't obvious before, the change in their dynamic was like a bright highlighter on clean walls now._

"_Hey." She returned, pulling back. "Welcome home." _

_He smiled, and leaned in for a quick peck to her lips, pulling back with a smirk._

_He'd noticed the lustful gaze of a few of the men in attendance and was marking his territory, clearly. _

_He let her down, settling her back to her feet, his eyes on hers as he did so, noticing all the things about her body that had changed in 2 years._

"_Meet me upstairs in 30?" he whispered for her ears to hear only and groaned when he watched her eyebrow arch as she looked at him, not giving an answer._

"_Hey Mia? You need help in the kitchen?" she hollered, not taking her eyes off his._

"_Yea. If you don't mind." He heard her say, and with that, Letty turned, and walked into the house._

_Vince came up, slapping his hand on Dom's shoulder with a grin._

"_Shit's changed, huh?" Vince laughed, watching as Dom watched Letty walk away._

"_No, nothing's changed. Let's go grab a beer." Dom managed, tearing his eyes away from her retreating form._

_Women automatically reattached themselves to him as he walked back to his seat, sitting after grabbing another brew._

_He was unconcerned with them, his mind fastened to Letty and all the ways he wanted to touch her._

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes passed and Dom realized Letty was not where he'd asked her to be. He checked all the rooms upstairs before finding Mia out back with Jesse.<em>

"_You seen Let, Mia?" he asked, grateful that Mia was privy to the Dom and Letty arrangement._

"_Yea, she went home like 20 minutes ago." She informed, smiling knowingly at him as he nodded and turned and walked back out front, across the street and towards the Ortiz house._

_He realized the light in her room upstairs was on, but her mother's car was gone, probably working overtime, leaving them alone._

_He tested the knob on the door, and found it unlocked and let himself in._

_He walked upstairs, his stomach in knots at the anticipation of having her again and sighed outside her door._

_He knocked twice, before she granted him permission to enter and pushed the door open._

"_You know, it's dangerous to leave your door unlocked. Any criminal can come get you." He smiled, watching her as she sat in the middle of her bed looking at him._

"_Well, next time I'll let you climb through my window like old times."_

"_No, next time, have your ass where I said. This is a bedroom, but it's not mine."_

"_I don't take orders." She leveled, the play for dominance making her shudder in desire._

"_You used to. Like a pro." His voice caressed._

"_A lot has changed, but I'm still a pro. I'm just not that girl anymore."_

"_These new clothes part of the new Letty?" he asked, stepping into her room and closing the door behind him._

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe? Is the new Letty wanting me like I want her? She gonna let me take care of her like I used to?"_

"_You're gonna have to come here and find out." She enticed, laying herself back on her mattress, shivering as he crawled over her._

_The emotion of the weight of him surprised her, and she almost cursed herself when her eyes welled with tears._

"_Don't. I'm sorry I left you. I'm here now and I don't want to go anywhere." He assured, pressing his lips into hers, his tongue immediately pushing into her mouth, swallowing her moan._

_After years of not tasting her like this, he felt high. He couldn't stop the kiss from becoming sloppily erotic as his tongue moved through her mouth with exploratory determination. _

_His lips were so soft, in complete contrast to the hardness of his body and she whimpered at the feel of her body igniting._

"_Please undress me. Please touch me." She begged, suddenly transported back to being 16 and crazy about him._

_She just wanted to feel connected to him; she wanted to feel whole again._

_His hands went to her skirt, pushing it down her hips as he continued kissing her, his mouth pulling breaths from her as she breathed into him harshly, the ache slowing ebbing as he reconnected with her._

"_I missed you so much, Letty." He panted, his hands immediately dipping to her center, rubbing her through her underwear._

"_Dom, please." She whined, her hands pulling his shirt over his head as he pushed her shirt up and over her head before licking and kissing the swell of her breast as she unbuckled his Dickies and pushed them past his hips._

"_Don't be gentle. I need it like you hate me." She half purred, half groaned into his mouth as his hands unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. When she was naked, he grabbed a breast crudely, squeezing it almost painfully before he grabbed her roughly, and standing. She reacted in stride, her legs immediately hooking around him as he walked them to the wall._

_He pressed her naked back to the plaster and hoisted her further up against it. His lips pressed into hers after biting her lips punishingly, causing her to whimper at the feeling._

"_Show me how much being away hurt you too." She whispered, eating away at his mouth and sucking his tongue into her mouth before biting it._

_His hand went around her throat as he leaned into her, latching onto a nipple before he shoved inside of her, using his free hand to push her thigh back towards the wall._

"_Fuck! Dominic, Jesus!" she hollered as he stretched her, her core slick and wet, but tight and unyielding._

"_Still fucking perfection." He moaned, stilling inside of her as she spasmed around him, trying to accommodate his girth._

_He began thrusting through her tightness, clenching his jaw in control as he concentrated on what she begged of him._

_He was completely intent on making love to her, holding her and pleasuring her, but if she needed it rough, he could understand._

_She needed to feel him claim her again; she needed to welcome him home to her body, not just her heart._

_His thrust became wild and harsh, the back of her head banging into the wall with every connection of their lower halves but Letty didn't care._

_She had never felt so complete in her life. She knew right away that she couldn't be without him her heart and body were not whole without him._

"_I need you, I need you so badly, Dom. Promise you won't leave me alone. Promise me you'll always be the last person I see before I sleep at night." She implored, her eyes squeezing shut as she held the back of his head to her breast._

"_I promise. I fucking promise you the world, Letty." He beseeched, dragging his lips from her breast to her neck until his mouth was at her ear._

"_Promise me no one will take you from me. Promise me no one will come between us." He requested, his voice pleading and vulnerable._

"_I promise, never." She hitched, her walls spasming around him as she felt his tongue in her ear._

"_Mine!" He growled, making her wetter than she could ever remember him making her in their past, his grip on her throat and on her thigh never faltering as the newly formed muscles in his arms supported her weight while he pistoned in and out of her._

_He leaned up, their foreheads touching as he breathed harshly into her face._

"_Look at me, baby." He beckoned, watching as her passion-filled brown eyes settles on him._

"_I'm home inside you. I want to feel you come. Give it to me." He growled, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his hips increased in speed, taking the opportunity to angle himself inside of her, tipping her over the edge._

_She shrieked as her body stiffened and arched as her orgasm tore through her, causing her to shudder dramatically as tears burned her eyes._

_In the reaction of her body, she squeezed him so tautly, that he couldn't have prevented his own crisis if he'd prayed it away._

_He emptied into her, filling her with his pain and his insecurities and unbeknownst to her, his love._

_As he took deep gulps of air to catch his breath, he wrapped her around him and carried her to the bed and crawled over her and spread her open underneath him._

"_I'm gonna make love to you until I pass out, Letty." He informed, watching as the words processed behind her eyes._

_She reached between them and grabbed his still hardened member and stroked him as he kissed her, before putting him inside her, kissing him as he seated himself to the hilt._

"_Good." She accepted, arching herself beneath him to encourage his movements._

* * *

><p><em>A week later, they were at each other's throats.<em>

_Dom knew he couldn't blame her, because he'd been an ass to everyone except Mia, but he was too hardened to do the right thing and make it right._

_After the promises they'd made the first night and making love to her as promised, he woke like a kid in a candy store, hell bent on tasting as many flavors as he could._

_The sad part of the situation was that he wasn't fucking other women._

_But she didn't know that._

_He stood next to Vince and some women as he eyed Letty talking intimately with a guy he didn't know across the way and he knew his face displayed indifference, but inside he was talking himself out of doing something really stupid._

"_Who's this boy Letty's talking to?" Dom's baritone voice questioned, causing Vince to look in his direction._

"_Gabe. He's been trying to get into Letty's pants since was a freshman in high school. You don't remember that fool?" _

"_Boys with Letty never mattered before. They hook up while I was locked up?"_

"_You're kidding right? Letty was a goddamn zombie while you were inside. She barely talked to anyone who wasn't directly connected to you. Nah, if anything, he's seeing a fantasy trying to make it a reality."_

"_He race?"_

"_Why you so interested? I know about the shit that you and Letty 'think' you've been hiding from everyone for 4 years. And from what I hear, you ain't trying to man up. _

_I can't say I blame you, Bro. I don't know what I'd do if I'd been locked away from pussy for two years. But if you want Letty, you better get your shit together. These dudes been wanting a crack at her since she was 16."_

"_They'll never have her." He responded arrogantly._

"_If you say so. If you say so."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Week Later<em>**

_Dom walked into her bedroom at her mother's house and closed the door behind him._

"_What?" she asked, laying across her bed in a tank top and panties, flipping through a car magazine._

"_You know what." He replied irritated._

"_You're kidding right?" She asked, looking at him with an arched eyebrow before snorting and closing her magazine._

_She walked into her bathroom and came out with a bag, a towel and a cup with warm water._

_She sat on the edge of her bed and Dom sat on the floor between her legs._

_She wrapped the towel around his shoulders, and pulled shaving cream and a razor from the bag._

_She squirted and lathered the foam until it made a smooth lotion and massaged it over his stubbly head._

_She knew right about now, his eyes would be closed and he'd be purring in contentment._

_The silence stretched on before Letty's voice broke through the quiet._

"_Why don't you have one of your whores shave your head for you?" she bit out, trying to irritate him out of relaxation._

"_Shut up."_

"_Fuck you." She snapped, gliding the razor over his scalp and dipping it into the cup of water._

"_I wish you would. Then maybe you wouldn't act like a bitch." His voice caressed as she continued to glide the razor over him._

"_Better a bitch than a whore." She growled, finishing up the last parts of his shave._

"_You have more talent." He jabbed, anticipating her fist in the back of his shoulder._

"_You can get out now." She sneered, making a move to move away from him but he grabbed a leg, and pulled it over his shoulder._

_His head nuzzled the inside of her knee before placing a firm wet kiss to it._

"_Don't." she almost gasped, irritated that her voice betrayed her._

"_Why? Because you still want me? Because I still make you wet just kissing you?" He wondered aloud and she pulled away and stood._

"_Get out." She gritted, her fists clenching at her side. _

_He took the towel and wiped the remnants of cream from his head and stood to face her._

"_No. Not tonight." He informed and her eyes set ablaze in uninhibited anger._

_He threw the towel to the floor and reached for her as she slapped his hands away._

"_I'm serious Dom." She shouted, moving around him as he caught her around the waist pulling her to his chest._

"_No you're not." He focused, pushing her hair back from her face. "You promised me, Letty. You promised that nobody could take you from me."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_Do I look like I'm kidding? You asked me to make sure I'm always the last person you see before you sleep at night, I've kept that promise every night we've been fighting. I make sure I come to you so you can see my face before you turn your lights out."_

"_Fucking other women after I open myself to you negates that." She said, hands on his chest trying to push him away._

"_I haven't been fucking other women." He responded plainly, looking into her face as she broke free._

"_Why are you lying to me? You never lie to me!" She hollered, walking towards her bathroom, trying to get away from him._

_He grabbed her again and shoved her into the wall, his body immediately connecting to hers to keep her there._

"_I'm fucking warning you, Dominic."_

_He ignored her._

"_Remember when you were 15 and I told you, I can't fuck women after you've made me hard?" he recalled, grabbing her hand and pressing it to his groin. "When you're mad at me, I wanna fuck you. When you're upset, I wanna make love to you. When you want it like I know you do right now, I'm harder than a fuckin algebra test."_

_She took her free hand and half smack, half pushed him in the face and he laughed, grabbing it and pinned it above her head before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a punishing kiss._

"_I haven't fucked another woman since you turned 16 and let me have you Letty. I don't see that changing. It hurts that you have no faith."_

"_Well what the fuck have you been doing these past weeks?"_

"_Trying to learn how to run these businesses. Exploring, getting reacquainted with people. But it never included anyone in my bed. I only want you there."_

"_And why didn't you say anything? Why have you been acting like an ass?"_

"_I wanted to you trust me. I wanted you to come to me on your own and ask me. It's been two and half weeks Letty. You're taking too long."_

"_You're such an asshole." She sighed, unbuckling his pants and slipping her hand inside._

"_That a girl." He encouraged, bending down to press his lips to hers._

/

"What are you thinking?" Letty asked, eyeing Dominic in their bathroom.

"Stuff."

"About the time after you got out?" She guessed, and he smiled at her ability to read him.

"Yea. I've been thinking about shit all week."

"I know it was a tough time. It took a lot of transitioning and adjusting."

"Yea, but I hope I'm learning all the lesson's I'm supposed to be. I don't want to miss something I need."

"Just keep living, Dom. We're all proud of you. We all love you. We're all here for you."

"You gonna stick by me?" he asked, looking at her plainly as he reached for her.

She allowed the attention, closing her eyes as his hands went to either side of her face and into her hair.

"Maybe."

"One day, I'm going to ask you that and you're going to tell me yes."

"No I won't. As long as I stick around to give you opportunities to ask me, you have your answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…okay, so this is a REALLY LONG PART…hope it was satisfactory….I couldn't get a page written with trying to look at Prison Years as though they were actually there (14 pages this way), and not reflecting. I figured, we always know what Letty's thoughts were (there are so many great fics out there about what she goes through) and we never get a little bit of Dom reflecting. So, I know there isn't a lot of details about what was done during prison years…but I hope I was able to convey the change in the characters from being 1618 and falling crazy/casually in love….to the broken mess of guilt and longing that happened while he was locked up…to them being like 18 and 20ish trying to get to know the new people that they were. Dom's not this sweet, passionate kid…and Letty isn't this tomboy-vixen in training! He's hardened, but loves her and she's just trying to figure out how to love him and be the strong person she became without him…**


	7. Bricks and Steel

**Bricks and Steel**

_**2 years before 'No Bonnie'- Dom is 22, Letty is 20.**_

* * *

><p>Letty stole a glance at Dom in a crowd of fans and admirers as she half listened to the man in front of her.<p>

"What?" She replied, looking at the guy in annoyance.

"DT's. If I bring my car to the shop, what kind of perks will you give me?" He smiled, eyeing her up and down.

She set her mouth in a hard line as her eyebrow arched at the man's indignant proposal.

"Well it depends on what you're getting done. If you're wanting some engine mods, we always maintenance the block and clean under your hood for free. If you want some bodywork done, we'll have one of the rookies detail it for you." She answered, knowing that this was not what the guy was referring to.

"Body work. Yea. That's what I want." He smiled, licking his lips in suggestion.

Across the way, Dom's eyes were glued on Letty's body language as he allowed the men and women to talk _at_ him while he pretended to listen.

He was mid-sentence when he saw the little shit lick his lips while eyeing her before Letty said something and walked away.

Her departure caused him to shake himself from the distraction and continue his non-conversation.

Things had been tense lately. As a matter of fact, he could narrow it down to a conversation they'd had a few days ago regarding the fact that she hadn't had a period and that she'd gone to the clinic to have a test done without him.

His reaction to the news had been _nothing_. He'd just walked away from her after she'd said what could possibly be the most important thing he'd ever heard. His mind was on overload as he began trying to sort out what he would do to make a stable home for a child.

After that, they were almost like nostalgic acquaintances. When they slept, they didn't wrap themselves around each other and when they worked, they didn't touch or tease. They hadn't had sex since he'd heard the news and to be honest, he didn't know what to think or feel.

They had never talked children, let alone about the act of having any. He didn't even know if he was 'daddy' material. The lives they lived were reckless and irresponsible and he knew he had to change a lot to make a kid fit.

More than anything, he didn't know what she wanted. He didn't know what she expected out of him, or if he was supposed to be happy about it, or leave her to make the decisions and just go along with it.

One thing was for sure, the more he thought about the idea, the more he pondered a baby half Letty and half him, the more he started to smile at the possibility.

He made his mind up that Letty being pregnant was a _fact_, and he needed to be the man and make sure they were prepared to raise a child.

So instead of breach the subject, he just set to work putting things into place that would make raising a baby easier for them.

Letty on the other hand was a mess inside.

She wasn't prepared for him to make her feel so alone and as a matter of fact, she was surprised he hadn't reacted at all. Dom was a family man. He loved Mia and the guys, and up until that moment, she thought he'd loved her.

She knew she'd get a phone call from the doctor tomorrow and then she'd have decisions to make.

If the test was negative, she would have to decide if he was really who she would trust to stick by _her_.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day, DT's<em>

Letty was underneath a Plymouth Roadrunner when the phone in her pocket vibrated. Sliding out from underneath the car, she looked at it and quietly stood up and walked into the empty office in the back, closing the door softly, before answering it.

Dom watched the entire act across the room and his nostrils flared. His immediate thoughts went to the guy from last night's races.

"Since when does she need to take calls in private?" he muttered aloud, causing Mia to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure that's her doctor. She's been waiting on his call all day." She replied, looking at him accusingly. At Mia's words, a light bulb went off and he was suddenly anxious to have his future confirmed. He dropped the tool he was holding and jogged across the room and opened the door as she was hanging up.

"Thank you, Doctor White. I'll be in Thursday for a checkup." She ended, turning to face him. He reached a hand out to grab her around the waist and she batted his gesture away.

"Negative. You're off the hook." She said as she walked past him and out into the bay of the garage.

"Off the hook?" he said aloud, before turning to go after her.

"What do you mean 'Off the hook'?" He asked, his longer legs taking a few steps to chase her down.

"Not now Dom. I'm not in the mood." She warned, grabbing her keys and walking towards her car.

As she sped away, Mia came to stand beside him as he watched her tires peel out of the parking lot.

"I guess that means she's not pregnant." Mia said soft enough for him to hear only.

"Yea."

"I'm sorry. I know you'd be an amazing father."

"Yea, maybe one day. I don't know what I did."

"You're kidding? You haven't spoken a word to her since she told you and you don't know why she's upset? You're such an ass, Dom."

"What? I was stressed out. I've been trying to figure out how to fit a car seat in the Mazda and not have to trade it in for a minivan."

"You really are an idiot. But I know you love her. And you need to make it right. She's been stressed thinking that you don't want this or her."

"Why would she think that?" He asked, completely clueless and confused.

"Dom! You didn't say anything to her. She said you just walked away like she hadn't said _anything_ at all. She's just as scared as you are and she's just as blind to the idea as you are. She needed you to hold her hand."

"Letty doesn't let anyone hold her hand." He countered.

"How would you know? You never tried."

* * *

><p><em>Late Night, Toretto House<em>

Letty walked into the Toretto house at 3am and her body felt exhausted and sluggish. She closed the door softly, and pulled her boots off at the door and walked straight towards the kitchen for a beer.

"Where have you been?" Dom's voice boomed over the quiet of the room, startling her in her steps.

"Out." She replied, continuing her walk to her destination.

He followed her into the kitchen, allowed her to grab the beer and when the door closed, he pressed her body into it.

"Dom, look. I'm not in mood for whatever you're about to start." She said with a sigh, diverting her eyes.

He grabbed her chin and focused their eyes on one another and just stared into them.

"I wasn't thinking, Letty. I'm sorry. When you told me you missed your period, in my mind, it meant we were having a baby and I started thinking of ways to solve our problems." He began only to have her push him away from her.

"Nice, so me pregnant is a problem?" she scoffed, turning around to grab her keys and head for the door.

He caught her arm and pulled her back to her position against the refrigerator and trapped her there.

"No. Solving all the problems that weren't baby friendly. I shut you out of what I was thinking and you thought the worst. I'm sorry. I would want your baby, Letty. I love you." He admitted and it caught her off guard.

They didn't overly use the 'L' word and the fact that he'd said it to her in conjunction with what she'd needed from him days ago made her heart squeeze.

At the same time, it made her tired.

She was tired of waiting on him to be what she needed, and tired of everything always depending on him and what he wanted. He never made the stress of them together about her.

"I'm tired of 'us' being about 'you'." She said, before stepping under his arm.

"You didn't even think about me. You never once thought that maybe I was scared. That maybe I needed you."

"I admitted I didn't think. I'm sorry. I don't know what you need me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to be selfish and keep treating me like I'm not in this with you. You keep acting like you're the only one in the room and I'll make it a reality for you." She said, walking out and up the stairs to the shower.

Dom stood, his eyes enlarged as he took in her threat.

'How did he keep ending up in these positions? Maybe he wasn't cut out for this relationship thing! He was tired of always being wrong. He'd even opened a savings account for the imaginary baby!'

As the panic set in, so did the anger and he marched up the steps, ready to argue his side.

As he came upon the bathroom door, he could hear the water running and as he raised his hand to the knob, he could hear her soft cries through the door.

His anger dissolved as he took in her tears, resting his forehead against the door.

He remembered her trust and her joy when she was 16. He remembered that she always trusted him to take care of her, and consider her before any decision he made that affected her. He sat in their room, back against the wall and stared at the door she was behind.

He had a lot to re-evaluate.

He sat there until he heard the water turn off and when the door opened and she realized he'd been waiting for her and had certainly heard her tears, she tried to ignore and walk past him.

Dom caught her disregard for him as she walked into their room, so he reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

She didn't bother to struggle, too exhausted and drained to fight him physically.

"I can't lose you. I won't. I'll do whatever I have to. I'll change to whatever I have to."

"I don't want you to change. I want you to be the you I know you are. Why can't you see me?" She asked, her voice full of emotion.

"I _only_ see you. That is why I've been going crazy these last few days. I've been trying to figure out what I have to change in our life to make having a baby better for you."

"This isn't for you to fix for me. I want to be in it with you. Not watch you. I just needed to feel like we were in it together. I need you to run 'to' me when things affect both of us, not run circles around me."

"You have to tell me when I'm leaving you out. Sometimes my mind wants to make sure you don't worry and I get caught up in trying to make a situation stable."

"You're so much like your father." She admitted, and then covered her mouth with her hands, realizing that it may be insensitive.

He soaked her words in and pulled her hands away from her mouth, settling them in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up if it bothers you. Your father was such a good man, and he was amazing at making a good home for you and Mia."

"It's fine. Thank you, I think. Although I don't think my dad pissed my mom off as much as I manage to piss you off."

"I'm sure you're wrong." She offered, allowing his arms to squeeze her to him tightly.

"Can we talk about you not being pregnant?" He ventured, waiting for her to nod her head.

"I was sad when you said it was negative. Then you ran out before I could express that and I still don't know what you wanted."

"I don't know what I wanted. We're young and we're crazy, and we live fast. I didn't know because I didn't know if I was alone."

"Never. You're never alone. If you'd have been pregnant, we'd be getting ready to have a baby and I'd be kid proofing our world."

"Well it's a non-issue now."

"But you realize we can be in this situation again? I'm not the kid I was, scared out of my mind at the thought of facing our parents in the even that I got you pregnant."

"Really?"

"I'm not scared of responsibility. And believe me, looking at a baby we made is pretty fucking sweet on the responsibility scale. I'm not scared to get you pregnant or to have a baby with you, Letty. I'm scared of not being a great father. I'm scared of failing you like I did when I was 18."

"Why do you think you'd be a terrible father?"

"Come on Letty. I almost murdered a man. I have a record. I run illegal races. My house is full of people who drink and cuss more than sailors. Not exactly dad of the year material."

"I think you'd be a great dad. And for the record, you didn't fail me when you went to prison. I was a kid and I didn't handle the situation all that well, but I never blamed you or had anger because of it. If you'd have done something stupid like rob a store or wrong someone, then yea. But I could never fault you for Linder. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

"It means a lot to hear you say that, but we both know you have more self-control than I do."

"You willing to bet your life on that?"

"I'd bet my life on you, any day." He swore and she smiled despite herself.

"We are crazy." She sighed as his hands went to the top of her towel, pulling it apart.

"Just crazy about each other." He corrected, his hands cupping her naked breasts and massaging the globes in his hands as he nuzzled her neck.

"Crazy about each other." She repeated as her head lulled to the side, allowing him access to her sensitive spots behind her ear.

As he purred into her and his lips sucked and kissed her neck, one of the hands cupping her breasts moved down to span her stomach. He pushed into her flesh, his erection straining against her back as he settled her against him firmer.

"How do you want it tonight?" He whispered into her, causing desire to flood her nether regions.

"You decide." She moaned as her eyes closed in anticipation.

Dom didn't hesitate at the myriad of options that gave him. He laid her flat on their carpet and pulled her legs apart and inhaled the smell of her soap on her naked skin before dipping his head to taste her core.

Letty couldn't understand how he'd gotten so good at doing this. Even before she'd turned 16, he'd been voracious between her legs, but now he was more than adept in knowing just what she liked and needed to get where he wanted her and fast.

He kept his tongue working her before dragging it up her center to her bellybutton. He took a few moments to kiss and caress her stomach, the abs taut and firm before he drug his lips to her nipples, suckling them softly, before biting into them gently. Pulling back, he grabbed her thighs and pushed her legs towards her and bent his head to her exposed vagina, kissing and licking her as her arms wrapped around the backs of her knees.

He used one hand to pull his pajama pants down and exposed his raging hard on to the crisp night air as she moaned below him, trying keep herself from coming without him being inside of her.

"I need to feel you inside me." She gasped as she felt his member replace his mouth at her entrance.

He teased her, the head of his penis sliding back and forth and pushing into her slightly before pulling away.

"Stop fucking around." She growled, reaching around herself for him.

Dom allowed her to grasp his member and clenched his teeth as she pushed him inside of her, her walls fluttering around him tightly, pulling him into her like quicksand.

Her feet relaxed on his shoulder as he took possession of her hips and pushed in and out of her, watching her face contort in ecstasy.

Her eyes remained on his as she bit her bottom lip, mesmerized by the beauty of his statuesque form.

He was a manly man; full of pride and ambition and power and she was addicted to every drop of him.

As she watched him watching her as his body pushed in and out of her, she couldn't think of anything more remarkable to look at.

He was severely flawed, and it scared her sometimes, but it was in his short comings that she found he was made for her. When he was forced to deal with his own insecurities was when the true reflection of his love were reflected.

It escaped her how someone could be so domineering and tender in the same breath; controlling and yielding; arrogant and self-doubting.

She could tell you on one hand what his nightmares were made of and it blew her mind that her not being in his life was on the list.

Love was a funny thing.

She tried not to concern herself with thoughts of what she deserved, or reasons she shouldn't be his obvious choice because nothing concerning the way they handled each other was ever ordinary.

She was aware that at the end of the day, she was probably too good to him and he was too hard on himself, but she had faith that one day he wouldn't be so macho and realize she was truly his equal.

He'd taught her what a real friend was, how to love her own body and how to trust someone beyond anything feasible for words and in turn she taught him how to love someone unconditionally.

She watched as he turned his head to place a soft kiss to her ankle and smiled until she felt him pull out of her.

"On your stomach." He instructed and she rolled over and spread her legs for him.

She hissed when he slid back inside of her, and sighed when she felt him drape his front to her back, grasping her hands and extending them above her head.

She moaned into the sheets as he held her hands and ground into her with cavernous depth, her toes curling in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Her voice dragged, her tone throaty and distracted.

"That's it, Letty." He encouraged as he felt the quivering inside of her.

She was never more grateful for their size difference than she found herself in that moment. As she began squirming underneath him, she found her own leverage to grind back into him as he continued his plunge inside of her, shuddering when she felt the kisses to the back of her neck and upper back.

The friction they were creating with their bodies and the bed pushed Letty into a violent orgasm, and as she stiffened beneath him, her mouth opening in a silent scream, Dom pulled himself onto his knees and gripped her hips tightly.

He began pounding hard and fast into her as she struggled to catch herself, exhaling harshly as her chest struggled to pull air into her lungs.

Dom found himself smirking to himself as the beginnings of his orgasm began, causing him to spill into her quivering center.

He let go of her hips and allowed her to collapse into the bed, her breathing slowing as he smacked her naked ass. Pulling out of her, he kissed the dip in her back, then her butt, before pulling away and standing.

She lifted her head and looked back at him curiously as he walked out of the room and into the hallway, naked as the day he was born.

When he walked back in, he had a new set of sheets in his arms and she groaned as she rolled off the bed and settled herself on the lounger on the adjacent wall.

"Next time don't be so aggressive and we won't make such a mess." She teased, watching as he changed the sheets on their bed.

"Next time don't get so wet when I'm aggressive and we won't make such a mess. This is all you." He provoked, looking at the secret smile that flashed across her face.

"Can't help that. Natural reaction to you." She replied.

"Yea I know. I was the first man to make you wet; first man to give you an orgasm." He reminded.

"My first and only everything." She sighed, looking past him blindly, "Seems like a lifetime ago."

"Really? Sometimes it seems like yesterday." He countered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 and a Half years before 'No Bonnie' Letty 1516, Dom 17/18_**

"_Can I ask you something?" Dom asked, pulling back from Letty's lips, her eyes opening in annoyance._

"_Yea, what?" _

"_When we're kissing, do you get excited?" he wondered, causing her to arch an eyebrow._

"_Excited? You mean do I like it?" She asked, looking at him. He sighed, shaking his head at her naiveté._

"_I know you like it, Letty, because you kiss me like you like it. I want to know if you get excited between your legs." He explained, smiling to himself when he watched the blush color her cheeks._

_There was his answer_

"_Umm, when you say 'excited', what are you talking about?"_

"_Wet, Letty. Do you get wet?" He asked plainly, tired of beating around the bush. He watched her turn her head, almost in shame and he quickly grabbed her chin, tuning her back to face him gently._

"_Well, do you?"_

"_Yea." She replied softly, looking at him through her lashes._

"_You ever touch yourself?" He ventured, suddenly very interested in her and her body._

"_Dom!" She hissed, embarrassed that he was asking her all of these questions. "Why are you asking me all this shit?"_

_He hunched his shoulders in nonchalance._

"_Curious, I guess. I'm wondering what you're curious about. I mean, you've jacked me off on a regular bases since that one night in the garage and we've dry humped some, but I'm wondering what you're feeling." He said honestly, watching as she took a deep breath._

"_This is kinda embarrassing." _

"_Why? It's just me, Letty. You've seen my jank. I think it's cool if you tell me about your pussy." He reasoned, scowling when she hit his chest._

"_Dom!" _

"_Fuck, fine. VAGINA!" he corrected, watching as she sat back against her headboard, her arms crossing against her chest._

"_It's a question Letty. I'm curious."_

"_A few times. Mostly after we rub against each other a lot. I feel really horny down there. Touching myself relieves the pressure." She confessed, watching as he remained straight-faced._

"_You ever taste yourself?" He continued, staring into her eyes._

"_Once. I cannot believe we're having this conversation." She groaned, sulking back further into her pillows. He ignored her irritation, suddenly feeling very interested in where this was going._

"_And?" _

"_And what?"_

"_Did you like it?"_

"_Fuck this! I'm not talking about this anymore." She growled, thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated._

"_Can I taste you?" he asked as a horrified expression washed over her._

"_Are you insane?" She gasped, almost crawling of her skin when he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, sliding her on her back._

"_Damnit Dom!" she pouted as he slid on top of her, looking down into her face._

"_Why are you acting so weird?"_

"_Because, Dom. We're talking about my vagina, not a piece of pie on my plate."_

"_I don't see the difference, except I'm trying to see which would taste better. I have my money on you."_

"_I'm scared." She confessed, staring into his eyes and watched as they softened._

"_With me? Come on Let. You know I'll always take care of you."_

"_What if I look funny? Or I smell funny, or I taste wrong?" She opened up, and a warm smile slid across his lips._

"_I doubt that, Letty. There could never be anything wrong with any part of you. I know that in my heart."_

"_But what if there is?"_

"_If there is, I'm still your best friend. Doesn't change that. The way I see it, better to show your best friend your flaw, so I can tell you it's amazing. Right?"_

_She looked into his face and saw the sincerity behind the jest and found herself nodding._

"_So what do I have to do?"_

"_Only what you're cool with. If you're uncomfortable with me seeing you naked, you can keep your pants on. I can use my fingers." He suggested._

"_Or I can take them off and you use your mouth?" she wondered, looking at him quizzically. He laughed at the innocent brazenness in her question and tossed the idea around in his head. _

"_Or I can use my mouth or my hand or your hand or whatever. You decide."_

"_Will you tell me if something isn't right? If I'm not normal?"_

"_Promise Letty."_

"_Ok." She agreed, excepting his kiss when he brought his lips to cover hers._

_She sighed into his mouth as his hands caressed her body, cupping her breast and her stomach then between her legs._

"_Letty?" He purred, her moan her only reply, "Off or on?" he asked as she continued kissing him before pulling back._

"_Off." She decided and the hand caressing her through her basketball shorts pulled away before hooking in her waistband. He sat back on his knees on her bed and pulled her shorts passed her hips and down her legs. He moved down the bed until he was between her legs, her underwear the last barrier between himself and his gem. Leaning into her, he pressed a kiss to her stomach, fascinated with the way her muscles tightened beneath his mouth. He allowed his hand to creep to the top of her panties as he hooked them between his fingers and looked to her face, waiting until their eyes were meeting to get her permission._

_When he got it, he pulled the garment slowly down her body, his breath held in his throat as he watched her nude femininity come visible. _

_At the appearance of her shaved and bare, he looked at her quickly with surprise._

"_You shave?"_

"_Swim team tryouts were this week. Had to put on a fucking bathing suit." She admitted watching the lust in his eyes. "Is that ok?" _

"_Perfect." He whispered up to her, his head bending as he placed a kiss to the bare skin, a moan she didn't realize she was holding escaping her lips._

"_Just relax, I promise you'll like it. You're beautiful, Letty."_

_She took a deep breath as she relaxed onto her back, staring at the ceiling as he settled himself between her legs._

_She was nervous as she felt his hands on either of thighs, parting her legs and pushing them towards her._

"_Damnit. You're fucking perfect, Letty." He swore as he drug a finger over her center._

"_Umm." She moaned, her eyes closing as she imagined the look in his eyes as his fingers continued to play shallowly with her exposed center._

"_You smell delicious and you're so wet already." He complimented, pulling his fingers to his lips and sticking them in his mouth Her eyes opened just in time to witness the gesture and she felt her center gush with her juices. Her mouth opened in desperation, the need within her so severe she could barely breathe. As she watched the high of her taste consume him, she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation of what came next._

"_You taste like honey, sweet and sticky." He explained as his finger went back to her center, rubbing her juices over her bud. Letty's toes curled at the feel of his hands manipulating the clenching in her channel, the feeling satisfying to the hysteria he'd been building for months._

"_Dom, please." She begged, not knowing what she needed, but clear that she needed something._

_He didn't have it in his heart to even tease her, so he dipped his head to her weeping core and suckled on her clit, the rush of her taste drenching his tongue and his senses._

_How had he never tasted anything like this before?_

_Her thighs instinctively locked around his head and he smiled against her before pushing them back open to accommodate his large frame. He pulled back, licking and kissing her as her moaning and movements took on a mind of their own._

"_I told you that you'd like it." He whispered as his fingers went back to her, one digit probing her virginal core and meeting resistance._

"_Shut up. Don't talk." She almost growled, wanting his mouth back on her._

_His finger probed at her center a few more timed before he was able to slide it inside of her, her eyes opening at the intrusion._

"_Shit!" She shuddered, the feeling partially uncomfortable until she felt him begin to move it in and out of her. Her hips, as shameless as they were, began moving in time with his finger as he brought his tongue back to her core._

"_Dom!" She screeched as she felt the fluttering of her walls around his finger._

"_Come on Letty. I wanna taste it. Come on, baby." He coaxed, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm and in childish anticipation for it._

_He increased the speed of his finger inside of her and wrapped his lips around her swollen bud, sucking and flicking it with his tongue in rapid succession. He felt her body stiffen before involuntarily thrusting into his face as she came._

_He pulled his finger out of her and quickly replaced his tongue, wanting to taste her nectar as it gushed out of her._

_Dom almost came when he heard her shout his name, the syllable bouncing off her bedroom walls and rattling his ears._

_The taste of her encouraged him to devour her and when he pulled back licking her juices from his lips, he found her eyes, pleasure-drunk, staring at him. _

_He crawled up her body and pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her wetly so that she could taste herself on his lips._

"_Umm, you taste that? Best thing I ever tasted. I could eat you out all night."_

_She couldn't reply, her nerves too on edge and her senses too worked up as she realized she'd just allowed Dom to eat her out in her bedroom._

_Thank God her mother was working a double at the hospital and wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. The way she was feeling, he could stay down there as long as he wanted to._

"_I liked it. I loved it, actually." She smiled against his lips, excited when she felt him deepen the kiss at her words._

"_Lay back. I'm not finished." He rumbled against her mouth, his hands pushing her back softly until she was on her back again._

_She tensed when she felt his tongue lick slowly from her pulsing center to her sensitive bud, groaning when he began building the pressure inside of her again, wrapping his arms around her thighs as he threw them over his shoulders._

_His hands went to her breast as he tasted her, Letty's eyes closing in rapture as he built her back to her peak, allowing her to crash down once again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later<strong>_

_Letty woke at 3 AM when she felt a cramp in her foot. She realized she'd passed out on Dom while he'd been going down on her and realized he was still between her legs, albeit fast asleep. She had turned onto her side and he was using her inner thigh as a pillow, his breath blowing softly over her exposed skin._

_Aside from the vision being completely erotic and unabashed, he looked completely innocent and content._

_She'd lost track on how many times he'd made her come, and knew she'd fallen asleep sometime after 3hours of him going at it. They'd taken breaks during the time, and he'd talked to her about her body and let her know that he thought she was utter perfection. She couldn't stop the small smile that slid across her lips at the confirmation that he thought she was flawless._

_She wasn't one for vanity or for superficial confirmation, but he'd made her feel utterly beautiful._

_She'd never be able to thank him for the security he'd given her and she was more tightly bound into their trust and honesty than ever._

_He was probably the coolest best friend a girl could have, except for the fact that he now knew every nook and cranny of her most intimate lady parts._

_She didn't quite know what it was that they were playing at, but she knew it was fun, and that it was a game she only wanted to play with him. She couldn't even see any other man worshipping her body like him, the thought alone foreign and unwanted. _

_She wiggled her foot against his thigh and watched in his sleep as his hand instinctively sought it out, caressing it softly before he stilled against her._

_She realized she needed a shower and some bottoms on, so she tried to wiggle herself free, his grip on her tight and firm._

"_Stop." His voice boomed, his eyes still closed._

"_I want to take a shower and put clothes on." She hissed._

"_I fell asleep like this for a fucking reason. I like the way you smell. Go back to sleep." He warned, kissing her inner thigh and burrowing into her deeper._

"_You're such an ass. Can you at least switch thighs? I have a cramp in my foot!" She argued, watching as he flipped himself over, forcing her onto her other side as he wrapped himself around the opposite thigh and burrowed his head down._

"_Better?" He asked, voice muffled in her skin._

"_I guess. You irritate me."_

"_First girl in fucking history to have her pussy eaten like I'm starving, for 4 fucking hours straight, bitching when a man is trying to get some damn sleep. Take your ass to bed, Letty." He growled._

"_Don't say 'pussy'! I hate that fucking word." She reprimanded, her hand sliding down to hold his nose closed._

_Snorting for breath, he sat up, annoyed, a frown sliding over his face, He crawled over her and lay on top of her, burying his face in her neck._

"_Wrap your legs around me." He barked, her breath hitching as she felt him hard against her naked center._

"_I thought you were tired?" she teased._

"_Now I'm awake." He answered nonchalantly, grinding into her center._

"_So?"_

"_So fucking wrap your legs around me." He said, waiting until she obeyed before pulling her up, wrapped around him and walking them to the bathroom._

"_What are we doing?" She asked._

"_Didn't you just say you wanted a shower? I could honestly use one too and I need to brush my teeth. Which one is your toothbrush?" He asked, sitting her down on her feet._

"_The black one."_

"_Where the hell you find a black tooth brush?"_

"_Don't worry about it." She said, turning the water on and turning to watch him as he finished._

"_What? He asked, turning the faucet off and spinning to face her._

"_Aren't you gonna leave so I can get in the tub?"_

"_No. I'm getting in with you."_

"_NO!" She replied as he started stripping his clothes, ignoring her._

"_Stop being a prude ass. I've seen and tasted everything you got little girl."_

"_You just washed me off your breath and you can still fix your mouth to call me a little girl?"_

"_Did I stutter?" He asked as his pants fell to the floor with his boxers, the fact that he could be hard at this time of morning with this type of situation surprising to her._

"_Are you always erect?" She asked incredulously, her eyebrow arched._

"_Yea. I'm a teenager. Take your shirt off and get in."_

_Giving in for the sake of fight, she pulled her top and bra off and realized he was staring at her._

"_Don't be a perv." She chastised._

"_Don't be so sexy." He countered as she rolled her eyes and stepped into the shower._

* * *

><p>"Come here." He beckoned, watching as she stood naked and walked over to him.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the swell of her breast before pulling back to look in her face.

"I love you. More than anything. I swear there's nothing about you or us that could make me run away from what we have or not want to be your man. You have to get that out of your head."

She sighed and nodded her head, realizing that he'd been stupid in the situation, but she'd been insecure as well.

"Not a time when I was feeling all that sure of myself, Dom. I know I don't always act like it, but I need you. It makes me feel dumb saying it like this, but I want you to want me and whatever that is."

"I can promise you, desire and commitment to you are a given. Now your cooking? That's another story."

"Funny."

"I'm a funny guy. As for kids, we never talked about it, but the thought of you being pregnant really felt good to me. I'll admit, I'm kinda relieved you're not. It means we can still be free, but I'm not opposed to kids in the future."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"We'll see. Can we promise to never go to sleep mad? It killed me to be in the same room with you and not be connected to you."

"Yes. I agree. I don't want to feel like this again. You're my best friend."

"Someone should feel sorry for me." She teased, as he turned her to lay her into the clean sheets.

Pulling the covers over them, she snuggled into his warmth and closed her eyes.

"Someone should. You're right."

"I love you too, Dom." She breathed.

"I know. Me too, baby. Get some sleep."

"You get some sleep."

"I'm trying to."

"Shh."

"You shh."

"Please don't start this again." She whined, pulling the cover over her head as he chuckled, diving under the covers after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…you know the drill….<strong>


	8. Romeo's Dagger

**Romeo's Dagger**

_Summary: Set Right before FF1 and then continues right after the heist in the opening scene! Dom and Letty are at it again…well..they're always at it in one fashion or another!_

* * *

><p>"That feels good." Letty moaned, sitting with her back to Dom's front as his fingers moved in and out of her in a steady rhythm.<p>

"I know it does, baby. You're so responsive to me." He purred in her ear, kissing her lips as she turned her head to meet him.

The hand not between her legs was busy running up and down the front of her body, alternating between gripping her breasts and massaging her clit.

"Fuck Dominic. Even you're fingers are big." She sighed, breathing in harshly as her hips rotated as his fingers continued to plunge.

"I'm a big boy, baby." He responded, pulling his fingers out of her and into his mouth before repositioning them back inside of her.

They'd been downstairs with the team watching a movie and they'd sat cuddled together like always until he'd pulled her up and led her upstairs to their room.

"You're in a mood tonight." She acknowledged as his hand kept moving, screeching when she felt his fingers curl inside of her.

"I was remembering when we were kids. The first time you let me finger you."

"So memory is prompting this session of pleasure?" She asked rhetorically, groaning when his fingers began stroking a sensitive part of her. "Fuck! Right there, Dominic! Right there!" She guided, her hips moving in rapid circles, pushing her butt further into his lower stomach as he allowed his knees to hold her legs apart.

"Sometimes a man doesn't wanna fuck, Letty. Sometimes he just wants to feel what you got."

He allowed his fingers to remain inside of her as he began moving his hand up and down earning shrieks of pleasure as he felt her squeeze around him as she came. He began moving his fingers in and out of her as she stiffened, panting her way back down from her peak.

"Feel me anytime you want."

"I do. That's why you just came all over my hand." He said arrogantly, sliding her off of him and onto the bed. He stood up, fully clothed, his erection tenting his jeans as he looked around for his keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked, arching an eyebrow as she sat up in bed.

"Out to the car. I left something. Why? You need anything?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Nope, just wanted to make sure you're not trying to run off after I got mine." She said in a low voice before laying back in their sheets and stretching her arms above her head.

He walked over to the side of the bed and trailed his hand down to her middle, dragging his finger through her wetness and brought the finger back to his mouth to taste.

"Naw, you're where I wanna be. Be back in a second. I have something I want to show you." He drawled, squeezing her breast before turning and walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>When he returned minutes later, he was holding a magazine rolled up in his hand.<p>

"Vacation. I've been looking at some places to take you. I figure maybe I ought to ask your opinion." He sighed, kicking his shoes back off and laying down on his stomach next to her.

"Vacation? Are you serious?" She asked, looking down at him.

"You said trips Letty. I figure when this last job is done after race wars, it's me and you naked somewhere."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled, watching as he flipped the magazine open to a few locations.

Miami

Jamaica

Hawaii

Rio de Janeiro

Baja, Mexico

She stopped his hand from turning the page.

"Baja. That's where I want to go first."

"First? You got plans for us?" He teased watching as she smiled down at him.

"I said 'trips'. Plural." She reminded and he grabbed her thighs, pulling her beneath him.

" Plural, huh?" He repeated, looking at her breast beneath the see through wife beater, "I bet I can get a lot of kinky shit for taking you on trips."

"Kinky?" She wondered, with her eyebrow arched, as his hand grasped her breast, squeezing it firmly.

"I love your breasts. To this day, I swear, Letty." He admonished, sliding his hands all over her body. "I have a fantasy."

At his words, the juncture between her thighs became flooded, and because he knew her body so well, his fingers delved back into her to put it to good use.

"Fantasy?" She asked, encouraging him to continue the conversation.

"Yea. In my fantasy, your hair is wild and you're not wearing anything. We're fucking hard and you're screaming my name, Let. I'm so stiff inside you I think I'll die. When I'm pounding into you, you're squeezing and coming all over me and you're juices are everywhere." He admitted, as his fingers kept moving in and out of her.

"Not hearing something that's never happened before, baby."

"And when I start to come, I pull out and nut on your breasts." He finished, causing her eyes to snap to his as an unreadable look graced her face.

"Your fantasy is to pound my shit and come on me?" She asked.

"Well, fuck, when you put it like that, Let." He sighed, withdrawing his fingers and rolling off of her. "I mean, you come on my face all the time. I can't come on your tits?"

"I didn't say it was bad, Dom. Most men want to dress their women up as little girls or dominate them or have threesomes. You just want to come on me."

"I like you as Letty, I'm not a pervert or a freak and I ain't sharing you with anyone." He explained and she rolled herself on top of him and kissed him deeply.

"I want to do it. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight and after I get mine, I want you to come on me." She purred into his mouth, biting at his lips as he groaned, aroused by her words.

His hand reached into his pants as he pulled himself out and slid into her, wanting to satisfy the hunger her submission was bringing him.

"Damn you're fucking hot, Letty." He moaned into her as they rolled onto their sides as he moved in and out of her. "I love you." He sighed.

"Love you too." She hitched as her already sensitive center was stimulated more as he moved in and out of her. "But you can't do it, until I'm on vacation."

She snickered, almost ruining the heightened pleasure he'd built inside of her. As the realization of her words settled in, he scowled before pounding into her more forcefully, grunting as her orgasms pulled out of her.

"Fuckin tease." He sneered.

"Don't pout, Papa. Although you're so cute when you do." She teased as he mocked her baby voice and slapped her hand away.

"You're messed up Letty. That could be months."

"Think of it as motivation." She encouraged.

"So, you don't think its gross or demeaning for me to come on you?" He asked, slightly shocked she was good with it.

"No. You're not coming on my face and hell, if I can swallow, I can take it on my boobs. If you say it's your fantasy, I want to make it come true."

"Well, I also have a fantasy to…"

"Stop right there. See, now you're taking advantage."

"Seriously. We've never talked about anal, Letty. We've done pretty much everything else."

"Yea, but your penis and finger ain't going nowhere near my ass." She deadpanned.

"Fair enough. I had to ask."

"You ever done anal before?" She wondered, looking at him and thinking of all the girls he was with when they were teens.

"No. But I figured if I was gonna try it, it'd be with you."

"Well in that case, we'll both die with some semblance of virginity. Cause that's nasty."

"Can't knock it till we try it."

"You know what Dom, you're right." She admitted and his ears perked.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes, you are. Turn your sexy ass over and let me stick my finger in. You tell me if you like it. If you do, you can do me." She laughed, watching as his face grinned at her before smacking her bare ass.

"You're a fuckin asshole, Letty." He laughed.

"You're the asshole." She said, wiggling her eyebrows as he flopped onto his back on their bed.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Walking in from the dropping the stolen merchandise to their dealer, Dom threw his keys into the couch as everyone milled into the house, still high off adrenaline.

"Whew! That was some sick ass driving you did, Letty. Straight badass." Vince complimented as Leon came up behind her, locking his arm around her neck.

"Someone had to cover you boys when the truck started swerving." She hunched, causing Jesse to flop dramatically onto the couch.

"It was stupid." Dom's voice boomed, killing the air of camaraderie. Letty snapped her eyes to his, daring him to continue to ruin the mood. "You could have gotten yourself killed and in turn, gotten us all caught. This isn't fun and games. We do the job, we do it clean, we get in and we get out."

"I'm fine, Dom. No need to over react."

"Look, we'll talk about this later. We only have one more job and we're out. Good job guys. I'll see everyone at the garage, bright and early tomorrow." Dom sighed, locking his eyes on Letty, conveying the message the he wanted her upstairs, now.

The guys all shook their heads and filed to their rooms or back out into the night and Dom followed Letty up the stairs and to their room.

Once inside, he shut the door and leaned against it, eyeing her as she began stripping for the shower.

"We here to have an argument?" She asked, not bothering to turn to look at him as she unbuckled her pants, walking over to their dresser.

"No, I'm here to tell you you're out." He said coolly, knowing he was about to start a war.

She turned on him swiftly, her mouth open.

"Why?" She asked, demanding an explanation.

"You're being reckless. You're driving underneath trucks and bullying these diesels when their drivers are unpredictable. When we started this, I told you I'd let you tag along until I deemed it too risky. You're out. I can't do this if I'm worried about you."

"If I'm out, you're out!" She hissed, dropping her arms to her side and eyeing him sternly.

"I'm not in the mood, Letty." He almost growled, looking at her seriously.

"Good, because neither am I.I guess tonight we're gonna find out who has balls." She challenged.

"You may hang with the boys, and you've been known to dress like the boys, but you ain't a boy. Don't press me, Letty. You won't like the results." He huffed, as her eyebrow arched indignantly.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, and he hunched his shoulders.

"Take it like you want to. I'm not backing down and I'm not fucking around with you. I can't do this last job with you putting yourself in danger. I'm not gonna fucking lose you to this bullshit Letty." He replied, his voice raising as he hit the wall.

She noted his chest was heaving as he tried to reign in his temper, his nostrils flaring in fury.

"You think I'm wasting my heart loving you? You think me keeping the peace is worth something happening to you? We agreed. I'm saying you're out. End of discussion."

She looked away, her fists clenching as she had a mental war.

She knew he was right, in some respects. She was taking pointless risks and it could get her hurt, but she had faith in her driving and in her skill so she was confident that wouldn't happen.

On the other hand, she knew that if she challenged him on this, it was going to start some major shit in their relationship.

Consequently, if she chose to let him have his way, she would be subject to his orders from then on.

Easy decision

"Fuck that! I'm in or you're out. Cry me a river of love all you want, Dominic, but I don't take orders and I don't quit. You're who I'm with, but I'm as much a part of this as Vince. You need me. I love you, but no."

"And I said you're out."

"And I said, I'm in." she asserted, countering his solid attempt at coming across domineering.

"We're over." He said eerily, and she reared back as though he'd hit her.

"What?" She asked, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"We're over. I'm not going to love someone that would risk getting herself killed. I don't want to love someone that's not going to stay." He said before spinning on his heel and walking out of the door.

Letty watched him walk out the door completely flabbergasted and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Shit." She hissed, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling as she talked herself into holding her ground.

"Fuck! This shit better not backfire." She growled, grabbing her clothes and walked into the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

Letty roused from her light slumber when she felt the bed dip as Dom climbed under the covers and turned to face away from her.

She turned over in bed and threw her leg over his hip as she spooned his back, bringing her arm around him and to his chest, allowing her hand to stroke the smooth skin up and down.

"You can't take my decisions away, Dominic. I'm not your possession and I'm not your child. I'm your partner. Ride or die."

She felt her insides turn to ice when he pushed her leg off his hip and ignored her.

"I'm not your anything." He murmured, before burrowing into his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Are you seriously going to act like this?" She exhaled, laying on her back.

"Yea, if it's your life, yes!"

"There are moments in a woman's life when she has to stand for herself. You may think I'm being arrogant or defiant and even a little delusional, but I won't allow you to bully me. I'm in, whether you want _us_ or not, I'm in Dominic."

"I want us, Letty, but I don't want the pain of losing you."

"So just because you say we're not together means if something happens to me, it's not going to hurt?"

"Go to sleep, Letty." He insisted, grunting when her foot shot out and kicked his calf.

_Week Later, Night before Vince and Brian get into it_

Letty held onto her resolve regarding her decision to challenge Dom's wishes and it was grating on her heart.

Dominic was still distant and they were still at odds which meant lots of awkward barbecues, tense garages and passionate sex.

He was still sticking to his guns and with Letty's stubbornness; they were in for a cold winter.

Letty walked into the guest room around 1am and pulled her pants off. She sighed into the empty room and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her hair loose, running her fingers through it.

She got up and went to the window when she heard voices below and feet stumbling out onto the porch.

"Dominic. I know you want me." A female voice attempted to purr through drunken slurs.

"Under different circumstances, I'd say you were right Camille." She heard him chuckle back.

"Come on. I know you're not with Letty. Everyone knows." She said, pushing her chest into his as her arms went around his neck as she leaned into him.

Dom pulled away, but not out of her arms as he chuckled low in his throat.

"I'm not?" He challenged, causing the woman to pout. Letty had to keep herself from saying anything as she stood and watched them.

"She's not here. I don't see little Letty, Dom."

"She's right here." He countered, putting his hand over his heart while he looked at her seriously.

Camille unhooked her arms and smiled at him. Taking his hand she brought it to her breast, encouraging him to squeeze.

"But she's not _here_, Dominic."

He stood, realizing that he hated the way her breast felt in his hand. They weren't at all like Letty's and he loved the natural weight of them in his hands and in his mouth.

He pulled back, completely turned off, and put a space between him and the woman.

"Look, I don't know what people are saying or what you've heard, but me and Letty, we're forever. Maybe I should walk you to Monica's car so she can drive you home." He suggested, grabbing the woman's arm and walking her towards the street.

Letty released a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding and allowed her hands to clutch her stomach.

He'd had all the opportunity to make good on his threat of not being with her and he hadn't. She understood that although he was angry, she would stick to her decision because he'd love her in the end anyway.

It was hard to look at him every day wondering if he was slipping further and further away from her and watching the altercation below had been hard to stomach.

Still, she took comfort in the fact that in his heart, he was still committed to her.

She turned and walked over to the bed, and pulled back the covers, slipping beneath them and laid her head on her pillow.

As she lay there, drifting off to sleep, she heard the door open and the bed dip.

She was transported to the night before his father had died when she felt his large hands grab for her thighs, pulling her beneath him as he situated himself between her thighs.

"Don't." She stopped, causing him to stop pressing into her.

"What?"

"I saw you on the porch. I want to know of you always say no."

He lowered himself onto her and stretched her arms above her head so that she was vulnerable to him in every way. She hissed when he slid into her and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Don't ask me questions you know the answer to." He whispered, flexing into her.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Letty. I will always say no."

"When are we going to fix this?" She asked, mewling when he hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

"We are fixing it. I just need you to let me have this one request Letty. Just let me protect you." He begged, pressing his mouth to hers.

"I can't let you dictate my life, Dom. I make my own decisions. We've always been equals. I can't let you change that."

"Why are you seeing this as a struggle for power? I'm not trying to take anything from you. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Well, I'm trying to keep you safe." She countered, groaning when he withdrew from her and rolled off her.

She followed his movement and rolled over onto him and sank onto his erection, placing her hands on his chest as she moved back and forth in his lap.

"If I can't make you stop, why is it ok for you to make me stop?" She challenged as his hand went up her middle before wrapping around her throat. He gritted his teeth as he pulled her down to him, kissing her softly before making the kiss forceful and deep. He held her down as he lifted his hips, hammering into her as he groaned out his pleasure and his frustration.

"I don't want to fight with you." He breathed, as her hand wrapped around his on her throat as she brought her hand to the side of his face.

"Then don't." She implored, kissing him with promise before pulling back and locking eyes with him.

"I love you, Letty. More than anything. Remember that." He promised, releasing his hold to wrap his arms around her back.

She moved furiously over him, panting out the pleasure and the hurt as she took him in and out of her body.

"Please, Dom. This is killing me. We have to make this okay."

"You're out, Letty. I can't have it any other way." He solidified, making her gasp as her orgasm crashed through her and as his words pounded through her ears.

She felt tears well in her eyes and blinked them back as she buried her head in his neck, trying to reign in her emotions.

He flipped them over and changed their angle, stroking into her until he felt the low spread of pleasure consume him as he drenched her core in his release.

He felt her arms squeeze him as hard as she could as his movement stopped and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"No, Dom. I can't let you cut me out of this. I'm sorry. I love you, but no."

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side of the bed as she rolled over and away from him.

"When we had this argument that night on that cliff and I agreed to let you in on the plan, you promised that if I said you were out that you'd trust me and get out. You telling me your word don't mean nothing? I have to wonder now if when we talk, if you're being straight with me?"

"Dom!"

"In this life, we only have our code Letty. I made promises to you that night and I intend to keep all of them. You can't keep making me feel like this. I can't keep feeling like I'm fighting this world and like I'm coming home to fight with you. You've always been my safe haven. You're arms have always been where the world can't touch me."

"That's still true. You're safe with me. You know that."

"No I don't. Because you're letting this come between us. You're letting me wanting to save your life keep us at odds. I can't always be wrong, Letty."

"Dom…"

"I don't want to hear you say it. I don't want to hear you challenge me. Just, forget I was here tonight." He waved off, standing and walking out of the door and to his bedroom.

FIN…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you all throw stones at me, this is the last of this series and to me, explains what happened right before the beginning of FF1 and then what happens after the first heist scene in the movie. So we know when we see Letty and Dom interact for the first time, he's curt with her…here is why. In my head, when she takes him up the stairs later in the movie for the massage, she lets him have his way and she agrees to be out…then with Jesse disappearing at the end, he has no choice but to pull her in!**

**TADA! The end…well…the end of this series…finally!**

**Last thing…so…here are the fics that I am willing to post at this point…ie…that are done and that MmmSuite isn't holding hostage:**

**Till it Happens to You: AU- Fic about Letty moving back to her hometown and having to deal with repercussions of her past secrets and Dominic's hate…if I say anything more, it'll be spoiled!**

**AWOL (Absent Without Love): Dom gets out of the military and takes a trip to visit his mother.**

**There's Something About Letty: Letty is Mia's friend from college who comes to celebrate her friend finishing medical school…she meets Mia's brother…who's dating another friend of hers….Elena.**

**Part of a Plan: After FF5, Dom finds himself in an awkward situation. Awkward doesn't mean unfavorable.**

**Okay…I'll take a poll! Feel free to PM or include your choice in the review!**


End file.
